


Digimon The Movie

by Soulfox1305



Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulfox1305/pseuds/Soulfox1305
Summary: Here's the movie from when I was a kid





	1. Our First Digimon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Digimon

A voice ask **_"Who says there's no such thing as monsters"_** In a street a couple of kids holding onto each other screaming as a humanoid monster runs over them he hits a parrot like monster sliding it back the parrot roars it locks talons with the humanoid monster who roars _**"You're never quite the same after you mean your first digimon"**_ Shows a bridge to see cars and trucks honking _**"My name's Kari, I'm part of a team called the Digidestined there were only a handful of us at first"**_

Shows the Statue of Liberty **_"But we added a few members since then"_** Shows a bridge then changes to reveal a boy wearing a white hat showing a peace sign and a girl with brown hair wearing a paperclip and around her neck is a camera _**"That's me with TK another one of the Digidestined"**_ Changes to a swan then small boy holding a digimon **_"That's Willis in America"_**

Willis is sitting on a bed tending to the digimon while another one jumps on a chair _ **"While the rest of us in Japan only had one digimon he had twins"**_ The digimon had tears in his eyes _**"While we had our team to count on Willis didn't have any human friends only his two digimon"**_ The digimon start to smile seeing the twin _ **"His digital adventures as well as ours began that night 8 years ago"**_

* * *

_Highton View Terrace, Japan 8 years ago_

In the sky between two buildings are numbers but disappears _ **"Did you know there are actually two worlds our world and the digital world"**_ Above a building numbers appear in the sky **_"Now don't plan a vacation there I'm not sure even where it is"_** The numbers disappears _**"But when I first saw it I was so scared"**_ Shows numbers **_"I was so nervous, I was so..."_** Standing is a Kari as a kid with a whistle in her mouth _**"...cute"**_

Kari drops is ask "Huh" Meanwhile on a bunkbed is a boy with wild he sniffs rub his eyes then gets up _**"That's my brother Tai"**_ Tai crawls to the ladder _**"When he was a little kid even back then he was a born leader, brave strong and graceful"**_ Tai starts climbing down the ladder but slips on the last one while on the computer the numbers start to form a shape.

Tai opens the door rubbing his eyes **_"That night started like any other one Tai was making his fourth trip to the bathroom"_** Tai close the door walks by a steamer that had a electric surge and the family cat Miko who is sleeping on a chair Tai reach his door went to open it but notice a open door said "Huh" He push it to see Kari standing in front of a computer "Kari what are you doing here you know you're not suppose to be playing with the computer"

Kari staring at the computer said "But it's doing something weird" Staring at the screen _**"I was right it was our first digiegg"**_ On the screen shows a digiegg **_"And on the other side of the world Willis was getting his digiegg at the exact same time"_** Tai and Kari both watch the egg slowly come out of the computer.

* * *

Tai in his bed a voice calls _"Tai, wake up"_ Tai move a bit in his bed while at the door is his Mum "Tai, I'm going to the health man store" Tai sits up and crawls to his ladder said "What are weird dream a computer egg" Tai starts to climb down "I got to stop watching scary movies before I go to bed" He slip at the last one again while Mrs. Kamiya calls "Take care of you sister"

She close the door while Tai said "But mum I was going to play soccer with my friends" He groans then looks to Kari who is sleeping but in her arms is a red flame egg "Huh, the egg's real" Once Kari woke up they went to the living Kari is sitting on a baby chair with the egg in her lap while Tai cooks a egg "I batcha this is gonna taste a lot better than your egg"

Kari trying to stay awake blows her whistle a bit Tai then gets off the chair "Hey I know what we could do" He runs over to the table with a plate "Let's use it as a soccer ball" But Kari whistles in angry holding the egg close to her "You're right it probably wouldn't bounce that high" He puts the plate on the table and runs back to the stove while Kari blows her whistle a bit.

Then she reach for her mug but by doing that the egg fell out of her lap Kari whistles puts her mug down look to see the egg down Kari pats herself then looks under the table to see Miko who meow Kari looks around "If anybody ask where that weird looking egg came from" The egg rolls around heads for Tai "Let's tell them our chicken coop was on a nuclear waste dump"

Tai lower his right leg making the egg hit it and moves up straight before rolling back the way it came "Boy the rest of the kids are gonna be jealous of us this Easter" Kari sits up a noise got her attention Kari turns to see the egg so she gets down of her seat runs over to the egg tries to grab it but the egg moves Kari follows it "Kari, where'd you go"

Kari follows the egg to her and Tai's room Kari stop at the door as her whistle came out watch the egg moves up right Tai arrive "Kari I" He notice the egg "Huh" They both look at the egg saying "Uh oh" Cracks is seen Tai said " It's-It's alive" The egg opens to reveal a red smooth baby with yellow eyes it made a noise making the siblings gasp "Aw, it's cute come here little baby"

The baby move and lands on Tai's face making Kari laugh Tai tries to pull the baby off after a few tries he got the baby off the baby moves around making noises Kari tries to grab it but miss the baby went under the bed Tai sits up "Kari, stay away I'll protect you" Kari went to bed looks under smiling to see the baby growling while Tai look under angry _**"As usual Tai comes up with a brave plan of action"**_

Tai takes his goggles of crawls under the bed next to Kari and threw his goggles at the baby making it blow bubbles at Tai sending him rolling across the room **_"It work about as well as his other plans"_** The baby makes some noises Kari blows her whistle, the baby stares at Kari making more noises, Kari blows her whistle to match the noises, suddenly the baby blows bubbles at Kari then more making Kari laugh trying to blow her whistle.

Tai watching this "It's taking a bubble bath" Slowly he crawls as more bubbles come out from under the bed as whistles is heard _**"That was the first time any of us really connected with a digimon"**_ Bubbles leave the room _**"As time went on we learn that not all digimon turn out to be so friendly"**_ The bubbles went out of the apartment and through Highten View Terrance.

* * *

Back at the Kamiya apartment in the bedroom "Kari stop feeding it so many candy bars" Kari is sitting in front of the baby holding a bar "You're going to make it sick" The baby opens it's mouth "Hey those are mine" The baby eats it "Thanks a lot" Tai's leaning against the door frame arms cross annoyed "So now that it's hear how do we get rid of it" Kari shakes her head whistling "We can't keep it" Kari nods "Where's it going to sleep, oh no, not in my bed"

Kari shake her head "Fine then it sleeps on the couch" That made Kari drop her whistle ask "Huh" Tai puts a hand on his head "I guess we should tell mum it's a throw pillow" Then he hears the phone ring "I'll get it" Tai runs out leaving Kari hugging the baby close to her as the baby stare at her while Tai answer the phone "Hello, Tai speaking" On the line is a girl who said _"This is Sora, Mimi told me you were the one who threw up in my hat"_

Tai moves the phone away as a electric surge happen Tai said "There's something wrong with her phone" The lights started to blink on and off randomly "Perfect timing" Tai ends the call walking back while looking around "That's weird all the electronic stuff in the house is going nuts" When he look inside Tai jumps "Kari, look out" Kari opens her eyes to look at the baby.

But in front of her is a kid with red skin opening his red eyes "It change it got bigger what did you do" The kid had red hair about Kari's size marking on his face and wearing black shorts smiling at her they stare at each other "Oh no, where are we going to hid him, what's mum going to say if she finds out it can't get any worse" In the living room Miko is eating but Kari comes in and takes the bowl Miko meow in sadness.

While in the room the kid is punching the air while Tai stood in front of him arms cross said "4008, 4009, 4010, 4011, 4012" Kari comes in and stands in front of Tai "Better pin his arms together to make him eat properly" Kari puts the bowl down the kid notice walks forward licking his lips Tai looking over Kari's shoulder "Boy, he looks pretty hungry" The kid stares at the food then to Kari smiling more _**"He had an interesting way of showing his appreciation"**_

Suddenly the kid jumps and hugs Kari to the ground surprising Tai "Hey cut it out" The kid didn't "Quit hugging my sister you" So Tai grabs the kid and pull him off making Kari sit up in a daze while the kid hugs Tai who tries to get him off then finally Tai threw the kid down to the ground making him land on his back with swirls in his eyes Tai pulls Kari away "His hugs hurt"

They watch the kid eat the food "I've had enough he's out of here" But in the room is Miko growling Tai and Kari both notice said "Uh oh" The kid stop look as Miko growls then pounce on the kid onto his back Tai notice this runs over and gets Miko off the kid who moves behind Kari a little scared from Miko who scratch Tai's face who holds it letting go Miko moves making the kid scream Miko scratch the kid and takes her bowl in victory Kari close the door she looks at Tai and the kid in sadness both have a mark Tai said "We don't make much of a tag team do we" All the kid did was bury his head in his knees.

Sunset arrive Mrs. Kamiya calls "Kids I made your favourite liver sticks" Tai at the door sighs said "Great in a minute" Kari sitting in front of the window facing the kid and ask "So do you have a name" The kid said "Blazemon" Tai sniffs the air said "We're in luck she burnt them" Kari calls "Tai, his name is Blazemon" Tai looks ask "Who's name" Kari ask "Blazemon what are you anyway" Blazemon said "I'm a digimon short for digital monster I'm from the digital world"

Tai walks over ask "How come you talk to him and only whistle at me" Tai went over to them Kari said "My name's Kari, Kari" She motion Tai "And this is my brother Tai, Tai" Blazemon look at them said "Hello Kari, Tai" Tai in disbelief said "He can talk" He fell to his knees Blazemon stares at Kari and said "You two are the best friends I ever had" Kari smiles said "We're the only friends you had" Suddenly Blazemon hugs Kari tightly before letting go turning to Tai and said "Thanks for saving me from that scratching furball" So Blazemon hugs Tai tightly before letting Tai said "Just warn me before you hug me again" The three stare at each other "Once a digimon truly becomes your friend they'll do anything for you"

* * *

Night time came _**"Now every time that thing change shape for now that we call digivolve"** _Shows buildings _**"It was a weird electrical surge through out the city"**_ Shows a clock the timer numbers changing rapidly in the kitchen the microwave had lighting bolts appear as the numbers change rapidly and the lights for the fish tank flash a few times _**"Of course there was only way to get Tai's attention"**_

Tai in his bed a whistle is heard Tai moves a bit standing on the ladder is Kari worried she blows her whistle but Tai didn't respond so Kari blows her whistle until sits up "I'm up what" They climb down and look "Um, Blazemon" Kari sitting on the bed with Blazemon under the covers shaking "What's the matter with him Kari is he sick" Blazemon shaking rapidly "You gave him you liver sticks didn't you"

Tai and Kari watch the blanket rise up slowly _**"You should know that Blazemon is the one we became friends with"**_ The blanket keeps rising until it destroys Tai's bed "That gotta hurt" The blanket came off to reveal a red skin teen with flat horns in his hair, white marking on his face, wearing shoulder pads on two ring like armour around his writs two black belts connected to a silver with a symbol of fire on it long red pants and on each calf is a ring it's name is Flamon

He looks around _**"When this one digivolve he expended more than my uncle Fred at thanksgiving"**_ Tai scared "Nice teen, friendly teen" Kari blows her whistle Flamon gets up and starts heading for the window Kari notice runs over and open it Tai notice "Kari, get down from there what are you doing" Kari quickly tries to get on Flamon who notice scoops her up in his arms.

Flamon tries to get out but accidently breaks the window stands on the balcony "I'm gonna get grounded for this" Tai's at the door holding the handle as Mrs. Kamiya ask _"What's going on in there did you kids break another lamp"_ Kari in Flamon's arms look at him ask "Piggyback" Flamon said "Sure" He crouch Tai notice said "Kari, no" But Flamon jumps "KARI"

Tai runs as Flamon falls with Kari laughing "Ah, KARI" Flamon lands on a car destroying it he stands up ask "You okay" Kari nods then ask "Now lets play horsy" So Flamon put Kari on his shoulder looks around and leaves while Tai leaves the apartment said "Mum's worried about the lamp wait till she sees her car" He runs while Flamon and Kari are at a street.

They stop Kari said "Look both ways before you cross the street" They look to the left "See any cars" Flamon looks said "Nope" They look to the left Kari ask "Do you even know what a car is" Flamon said "Not really" So he cross as Kari said "Just be careful then" They keep walking but stop to see a vending machine "Soda I'm thirsty are you" Flamon nods said "Yes"

So Flamon puts Kari down tries to push a button but ends up putting a hole in the machine "Whoops" He lift it up as cans come out Kari said "Mum usually just puts money in but I guess that works" Kari runs tries to pick up two cans "Just two each" But they slip out of her hands Flamon notice he push the vending machine off his hand he picks up Kari grabs a can gives it to her and takes one for his own and start walking away Kari notice "Thanks, where are we going"

Meanwhile Tai is at the parking lot looks around calls "Kari" He moves to another spot "Kari" He runs across the bridge "How hard is it to find a big teen" Back with Flamon and Kari they are walking on a street Kari on his shoulder said "You know we shouldn't be playing in the street" Flamon ask "Really" A car drives by Flamon looks but turn his head to see a truck coming.

The truck drives by the Man ask _"Did you see that"_ The 2nd Man said _"No I was sleeping"_ But the Man said _"But you're driving"_ Flamon lands on the spot with Kari in his arms he looks angry as Kari ask "Can we do that again" But Flamon yells **"Fireball"** He sends a **fireball** from his mouth destroying a phone booth Flamon angry and Kari scared in his arms **_"Tai wasn't far behind us he was following our footprints in the diet soda"_ **Tai looking at the broken vending machine he turns yell "KARI" His voice echoes.

Back with Flamon and Kari both looking towards a bus Kari back on Flamon's shoulder notice him looking ask "Why are you looking at that bus" They stare at it "Please don't blow it up" Flamon watch it move "I know my mum says their always late" The bus makes a turn "But they can't help it" Flamon opens his mouth ready "Don't be a bad boy" Kari screams but suddenly Flamon looks up to the air sensing something.

He moves Kari in his arms "I want to go home now okay" Flamon staring said "Just a moment **Fireball** " He fires three **Fireballs** at the area then he moves to another spot while a parking metre had a electric surge, a clock had a electric surge, and a telephone had an electric surge while in a room sitting on a bed is a girl name Mimi who looks up ask "Huh" A kid in a orange pgs. standing on a balcony looks up name Izzy ask "Huh" Kids in their pgs. standing on their balconies all look up ask "Huh"

Tai standing at some stairs looking up said "Oh boy" In the air is a giant digiegg **_"That's when we saw our second digiegg but this one was a lot bigger and the digimon was a lot meaner"_** Tai's eyes widen "I hate to see the chicken that egg came out of" The egg opens to reveal a giant parrot digimon name Parrotmon who screeches Parrotmon lowers down while Flamon and Kari both look to see it Kari said "That's a big bird"

They watch Parrotmon flies Flamon looks but the wind made Kari fell out of his arms screaming angry at this Flamon looks yells **"Fireball"** He fires three **Fireballs** at Parrotmon who flies by a building the first **Fireball** miss but the other two hit the building Flamon watch Parrotmon fly over as Kari runs to his leg holds it as Flamon puts his hand over Kari to protect her.

Meanwhile kids watch from their apartments a kid name Joe holding a phone said "Mimi, it's Joe quick look outside your window" Tai runs on the street see Parrotmon flies over Tai ducks said "Whoa" He looks at Parrotmon "Polly want a cracker" A **Fireball** went pass "A really big cracker" The **Fireball** hits the bridge as Parrotmon turns so does Tai he sees Flamon there "Blazemon, Kari" He runs to them as Parrotmon lands growling.

While Kari tries to pull Flamon's arm who glares at Parrotmon as Kari said "Blazemon, please don't fight" But Tai arrives turns Kari around said "Kari, come on we got to go" But Kari push him away turns to Flamon and said "Blazemon" Tai went to her said "Kari, it's too dangerous" Flamon calls **"Fireball"** He fires it at Parrotmon hitting his head the smoke clears Parrotmon laughs said "My turn"

His antenna's had electricity watching this is a girl name Sora who notice ask "Huh" Kids from apartments lean forward notice Parrotmon said **"Sonic Destroyer"** Tai turns as Parrotmon fires hitting the bridge making it collapse while Flamon notice kneels down yell "I'll protect you" He covers Tai and Kari as the rubble collapse on all three of them Joe looking said "Izzy, did you see that" He didn't get an answer "Izzy" He looks at his phone to see it had a electrical surge "Hey what's wrong with the phone" The lights all flicker randomly before all went out Sora watching said "Whoa"

The smoke clear to reveal a giant humanoid that had blonde hair going down his waist, red, black, yellow, and white armour going on his arms, legs, chest, waist, on the buckle is the symbol of fire he looks at Parrotmon and glares at really mad he looks down open his hands to reveal Kari and Tai both safe Tai looks at Kari and ask "You okay" Kari notice the humanoid ask "Who's that"

The humanoid stare at them Tai turns ask "Blazemon" The humanoid said "I'm Agunimon now" Tai in awe "Di Di Di" He said "You can be whoever you want big guy" Agunimon looks up growls "Digimon, digital monster, digimon are the champions" Parrotmon growls then Agunimon gets up "Digimon, digital monster, digimon are the champions" Agunimon raise his fist yell **"Pyro Punch"**

He punch sending fire at Parrotmon who gets hit lands on the ground "Change into digital champions to save the digital world" Looking from a window is Matt and TK who holds binoculars as Matt said "Cool" Tai and Kari both hold onto each other screams as Agunimon runs forward he hits Parrotmon sliding him back Parrotmon growls he lock talons with Agunimon's hands.

While Kari cries calls "Agunimon" Tai still in awe said "Don't quit" The digimon stay lock until Parrotmon manage to push Agunimon back both locking gaze but somehow got to hold Agunimon's throat but Agunimon free hand raise as fire surrounds it Agunimon yells **"Pyro Punch"** He punch Parrotmon in the gut sending him back Parrotmon growls then moves to attack but Agunimon locks his hands with Parrotmon's talons for a moment until Parrotmon got Agunimon to slide back yells **"Sonic Destroyer"**

A kid looks away as Parrotmon fires his attack hitting Agunimon while Tai grabs Kari and move as Agunimon fell on his side not moving Kari notice said "Oh no, Tai, he's hurt" She tries to go to Agunimon but Tai stop her said "Kari, there's nothing we can do" Kari tries to get out of Tai's hold calls "Agunimon, get up" Tai looks at Agunimon face said "Agunimon" Tai looks to his right to see Parrotmon walking to them growling.

Tai looks back at Agunimon "Agunimon, get up he's coming" But Agunimon didn't respond as Parrotmon's antennas have electric ready to attack while Tai looks down feeling helpless but notice Kari trying to blow her whistle but she coughs Kari tries again but coughs harder but she tries one more time only to coughs and spit come out Tai staring "It worked on me" He realise so Tai grabs the whistle from Kari who notice Tai takes a deep breath and blows the whistle loudly.

It sound is heard Mimi leaning against the window notice ask "Huh" TK points said "Look" Matt lowers the binoculars ask "What" Sora watching said "Come on Tai" Tai keeps blowing the whistle until he stops to breath looking at Agunimon who suddenly open his eyes Parrotmon notice watch in disbelief ask "Huh" Agunimon gets up roars into the air "I'm going digital" Then white flames made a tornado not hurting Tai or Kari "I'm completely digital"

Both watch in awe as the flames went straight into Agunimon's right fist Tai turns said "Go for it" Agunimon yells **"Pyro punch"** He punch sending the attack at Parrotmon who roars "I'm completely digital" Agunimon stares "Let's all get digital" Suddenly Parrotmon gets consume by the fire "Hey Digital" So does Agunimon "World" Tai cover his face but hears Kari yell "Agunimon"

Tai opens his eyes _**"That night change our lives it was a while before realise that those of us saw what happen became the Digidestined"**_ In front of him Kari calling but Agunimon and Parrotmon are both gone and the sun rises _**"Agunimon, don't want to play horsy with me anymore"**_ Tai stares at her "Where are you" Tai looks forward **_"It was even long before we all found out Willis met his digimon that same night he had to learn on his own being a Digidestined means sometimes you got to save the world even if you're the one to cause the problem"_**


	2. Our War games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A evil digimon is now taking over the internet but the digidestined will stop it.

_Four years later_

Sitting at a computer is Izzy drinking **_“It was another Digidestined, Izzy who first notice there was trouble”_** Izzy notice something leans in said “Huh” He opens a tab “Prodigious” He sees a virus “A computer virus on the internet” But Izzy notice something else “Wait a minute” Izzy put his drink down “Wow, it’s attacking something” He look to his laptop and press a button “Let me see if I can get an image of its target” Shows a tab with a white space in the middle and number on the sides, top, and bottom.

The numbers change rapidly **_“Izzy wasn’t the only tracking the virus the whole world was watching_** ” A schoolgirl points said “Look” A kid at his laptop with his friends look ask “What’s this” A pair of boys look said “Check it out” Some teens at a computer in a library look **_“No one was prepared what was about to happen”_**

A pair of twins watch from a bedroom, Chines boys at a school computer lab look at each other, a bunch of girls watching, Izzy staring said “Looks like a digiegg” The screen shows the egg better “Where’d that came from” The egg moves “Wow, the virus causing the egg to develop abnormally fast, I think it’s gonna hatch” The egg hatch to reveal a orange eye then a email appear said ‘hello!!’

* * *

While across town to see two buildings another is behind them **_“Across town Tai and another Digidestined Sora”_**

A ball bounce as three kids run after it **_“Were facing their own problem”_** Walking is Sora wearing a beanie looking towards the building while inside the Kamiya apartment is Tai on the computer said “Dear Sora, I’m sorry about what happened I haven’t felt this bad since I accidently threw up in your hat and didn’t tell you about it before you put it on”

Tai keeps typing “I know our relationship has been a little slower lately you say you like thunder showers so what’s a few raindrops between friends Love, Tai” He then realise what he types “Love, I mean From, I mean”

He leans back groan but suddenly a voice ask “Who are you writing to, Tai” Surprising him Tai turns to see Kari there and the word from went to love acting quickly Tai cover the email said “It’s just an email joke”

Tai looks at Kari “What are you doing in here anyway Kari” Kari said “I thought you wanted cookie” Tai takes it turns slowly **_“My brother and I had give and take relationship I would give and he would take”_** Before lean to get the other said “Give it here” Kari moves the cookie to the left said “Sorry” Tai tries again said “Give it”

Kari moves to the right said “Sorry” Tai tries one more time nearly falling out of the chair said “Let go” But Kari moves the cookie above her head said “Maybe next time” Tai leans against the chair face the computer said “Ah, who cares” Kari runs forward said “If you want to send an email you have to click this, click”

Tai watch Kari move the mouse and click send then she runs as Tai leans in saw this turns yell “I wasn’t going to send that letter” Kari poke her head ask “Then what you write it for” Tai groans said “Ah, go eat you cookie” Kari pouts said “Okay”

Tai looks back to the screen said “I can’t believe Sora’s going to read my letter” But then he notice something leans in “Wait a minute unable to deliver” Leans back holds the desk angry “I can’t believe she’s not going to ready my letter you tell a girl your sorry the computer shuts you down” Suddenly the chair lose balance making Tai fell on the floor his legs up _“It’s been one week since you looked at me”_

Shows a couple of buildings a plane flies behind a Ferris wheel _“Cocked your head to the side and said I’m angry”_ Walking by TV screens is Sora sad _“Five days since you laughed at me saying get that together come back and see me” _A bunch of kids run by Sora who sees a mirror she fix her then her beanie _“Three days since the living room”_ Sora walks not noticing the kids looking at the screen to see a Digimon there _“I realised it’s all_ _my fault but couldn’t tell you”_

Meanwhile at a train station another digidestined name Joe reading a notebook waiting for his train _“Yesterday you’d forgiven me, but it’ll still be two days till I say I’m sorry”_ His train arrive Joe walk up _“Hold it now and watch the hoodwink”_ He notice ask “Huh” The man on the train wakes up and the train leaves “As I make you stop, think” Shock at this Joe watch it go “Hey, huh” Shows a heart that said ‘To: Mimi From: Joe _“ You’ll think you’re looking at Aquaman I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss”_

Shows letters and mail stuff in the mail hole _“I like the sushi ‘cause it’s never touched a frypan”_ The heart came off _“I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve”_ Izzy holding his laptop running down the street _“I have a history of losing my shirt”_ He runs across but stops to see the building a run faster towards it _“It’s been one week since you looked at me”_ Meanwhile TK and Matt are both at a low table watching baseball _“Dropped your arms to your sides and said I’m sorry”_

An old woman who is their grandmother slowly walks up to them holding a plate _ “Five days since I laughed at you and said”_ TK and Matt both notice her she puts the plate on the table _“You just did what I thought you were gonna do”_ TK smiling grabs one as Matt smiles a bit _“Three days since the living room” _But he notices the score going up _“We realised we’re both to blame, but what could we do”_ Meanwhile in the digital world at a cave _“Yesterday you smiled at me”_

A figure is inside the cave with a Meramon looking at some writing on the wall the figure reading it suddenly Andromon came in the cave the figure looks at him for a moment _“Cause it’ll still be two days till we say we’re sorry”_ Trains pass the Ferris wheel.

* * *

While at the Kamiya’s apartment Tai opens a fridge looking through said “Mum” Mrs. Kamiya hums while taking the groceries out Tai look at her “Can I make a complaint” Kari went to Mrs. Kamiya and ask “Need help mum” Mrs. Kamiya said “I’ve got it handled, Kari” Kari nods while Tai looks back in the fridge said “Well Kari eating cookies right now, and all we have is left over tofu” Hearing this Mrs. Kamiya looks said “I can make you a cake, Tai, hand me an egg please”

Tai lift his head said “No” Mrs. Kamiya look at the groceries said “I needed to use the rest of wheat germ anyway” Tai picks up a egg the door bell rings Kari said “I’ll get it” Kari runs as Mrs. Kamiya said “I’ll start on that cake” Kari opens the door to reveal Izzy all tired Kari said “Hi, Izzy” Tai stands behind Kari noticed Izzy state ask “Izzy, you’re all sweating what’s wrong” Izzy breathing said “Well it’s about the egg” Kari tilt her head ask “What egg, Izzy”

Izzy said “The egg has already hatched” Tai and Kari look at the egg in Tai’s hand Izzy notice groans “Not that egg” Catching both siblings attention “A digiegg” Both Tai and Kari said “What” They let Izzy in the house. Now all three are in Tai and Kari’s bedroom Izzy opens his laptop for them to see the Digimon had a pink body and an orange eye it moves a bit Izzy said “My Digimon analyser doesn’t even recognise” Kari looks at it said “It’s kind of cute”

She’s sitting on Tai’s lap who said “Looks like cross between a jellyfish and a contact lens” Izzy press the email said “I think it’s part Digimon part virus” All three of them had a popsicle Tai said “A Digimon with a virus so” Izzy leans back said “Are you kiddin’ if it stays on the internet it could wipe out all technology as we know” Kari looks at Izzy and ask “But how do you know all about it, Izzy” Izzy lower his popsicle said “This kid I met on the internet email me his name is Willis and he lives in Colorado I don’t know where he gets his information he’s smart though he’s only in elementary school but he’s already taking classes at Colorado state”

Kari widens her eyes ask “He’s really that smart for his age” Slowly Tai lowers his popsicle narrow his eyes said “So what I’m in Junior Highschool and I take classes in Junior Highschool” Suddenly beeping is heard they look Kari sees the Digimon change Izzy said “Look the jellyfish digivolve” The Digimon now blue has legs with a claw on each one with two long ears then an email Kari said “He’s sending an email” Izzy opens it read ‘I’m Hungry’ “He’s hungry” Tai ask “What am I suppose to call for a pizza”

They watch the Digimon eat letters in a maze Izzy said “Oh no he’s eating computer data and once done in this buffet line he’s going to look for a database with more food” Kari ask “More food” Tai ask “What’s he expect to find a grocery store” In stores the registers all went to a million, the barcode changes rapidly while a store clerk said “Okay so that’s one box of chocolate” She scans it as the man pulls his wallet out “That comes to 1,00,000,125, huh”

She looks at the register taps the screen to make sure “Yeah that’s what it says” She looks at the man “That must be really good chocolate paper or plastic” The man shock he tries to speak but ends up dropping his money.

* * *

Back at the Kamiya apartment on the TV shows lines back up Reporter said _“In supermarkets all over the city computer system are failing causing congestions at the registers, and now for the weather”_ Mrs. Kamiya is at the door holding a tray of drinks looking at the TV she turns said “Tai, Kari, I made beef jerky shakes” She opens the door only to move as Tai runs out said “No thanks, mum” She lowers the tray as Kari runs by following Tai while Mrs. Kamiya ask “Where are you both going”

Kari said “We need to use dad’s computer” Mrs. Kamiya lift the tray as Izzy runs by she ask “Don’t you want your shake” Izzy stops runs back and drink a glass Mrs. Kamiya smiles “I’m glad someone appreciates my recipes” Izzy finish puts the glass on the tray runs said “Thanks Mrs. Kamiya” In the computer room Tai and Kari are looking around as Izzy comes in Tai said “We got to be careful with our dad’s stuff” Izzy put his bag down said “Get out of my way”

Tai and Kari move as Izzy pulls the computer down to the floor “A Digimon is eating the internet and you’re both worried about a few books” Izzy grabs the power and keyboard as Kari said “But our dad likes his mess where it is” Izzy push the power button said “We’ll have more capabilities if we network our computers together” Izzy working behind the computer as Kari sits down Tai ask “Hey Izzy, why don’t we just call the Digimon on the screen then hit delete”

Kari looks at Tai and said “Don’t you think he’s already try that, Tai” Izzy said “Kari’s right I did” The computer comes up Tai said “If this thing so dangerous maybe we should call someone important like the principal or Bill Gates or someone” But Izzy said “They won’t listen” Kari looks ask “How come, Izzy” Izzy looks as the connection is loading said “That kid Willis warn his internet carrier about the new Digimon they said ‘Great lets sing him up and give him 53 hours”

The connection was complete the screen change “All right we’re on online” Kari sees a picture appearing said “Look” Tai and Izzy look to see the Digimon change he’s tall with two arms a mouth black and green eye the ears are longer Tai said “He’s digivolve again” The Digimon spins smiling said _“My name is Kuramon”_ Kari staring ask “What level is he, Izzy” Izzy said “I think he’s at the rookie level” Shock Tai said “This soon he’s digivolving too quickly” Kari looks at Izzy and ask “How is he digivolving fast”

Izzy staring said “He’s probably at a fast food website” Tai ask “Now what” Izzy look at them said “Nothing now” Kari and Tai look at Kuramon spinning Tai said “You mean we have to sit here and watch that thing eat the world out of house and homepage” Tai slumps “I wish Agumon was here to help us” Suddenly a voice calls _“Tai”_ Tai said “I can almost hear him now” Agumon said _“You can hear me now”_ That got Izzy attention look to his laptop Tai said “It’s like he was here” A different voice calls _“He is here, Tai, over here”_

That caught Kari’s attention said “Flamon” Tai gets up said “Agumon, Flamon, where are you both” He looks around “I can barely hear you both take me off speaker phone” Izzy went to his computer turns said “It’s a transmission” Catching Tai and Kari’s attention they went over to him “From the digital world” Izzy clicks it to reveal Agumon, Gennai, and Flamon standing there in Gennai’s house Agumon jumps saying _“Tai, Tai”_ Flamon waves his arm said _“Hey, guys”_

Smiling Tai said “Agumon” Kari smiles said “Flamon” Izzy smiles said “And they’re with Gennai” Gennai laughs then said _“It’s been a long time”_ A puff of smoke appears on Flamon’s left to reveal Tentomon who said _“Don’t forget me”_ Izzy smiles more said “Tentomon” Tai ask “Who else is there” A door appears opens to reveal Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Patamon, Gomamon, Gatomon they stood behind Gennai as the door disappears Kari smiles more said “Gatomon”

Gennai said _“We need to talk something’s threatening the internet”_ Kari, Izzy, and Tai all got serious Izzy said “We know the Digimon already cause major problems in our world” Seeing the Digimon on the screen Gennai said _“I’m not sure it is Digimon”_ Flamon said _“However it is dangerous”_ Agumon said _“The evil Dark Masters were cupcakes compare to this guy”_ Tai said “That’s it then let’s do it” Gabumon said _“We found a way to enter the internet”_ Patamon said _“We’ll help you guys cause you’re the best friends we ever had”_

Flamon said _“We’ll help you beat this Digimon”_ Tentomon said _“What better way to express our friendship to save your world”_ Izzy said “Tentomon” Tentomon said _“Please don’t get so emotional”_ Tai said “Thanks a lot guys” He leans in “You won’t be alone we’ll be right here on the computer” Tai looks at Izzy “Izzy digivice” Izzy smirks said “I’m one step ahead of Tai” Tai looks to Kari and ask “Kari you ready” Kari holds her digivice said “All ready, bro”

Tai smiles all three look to Gennai and the Digimon together Tai said “Our digivices will help you digivolve and together we’ll squash that bug” Tai puts his goggles on his head as the Digimon all cheer as Agumon, Flamon, Gatomon, and Tentomon went to areas while Gennai raise his finger said _“It’ll take a minute for Agumon, Flamon, Gatomon, and Tentomon to get on the net my mortems over than I am”_

Kari looks to Tai and ask “We should get the others here” Tai nods said “I’ll call the others digidestined so their Digimon can help too” He runs out of the room went to the phone he picks it up dials a number “Hi, this is Tai Kamiya, can I speak to Joe please”

* * *

He listens “A test he’s the only kid who volunteer for summer school” Joe arrives at a desk flips his test paper and gets his pencils out while Tai ends the call and dials in another number “Hi is Matt or TK there” He listens “Their visiting grandmother in the country” So Tai writes the number down as Kari ask ” Hey, Tai” Tai turns to see her and Izzy standing by the table Izzy ask “Any luck yet” Mrs. Kamiya looks at them ask “Would you like a glass of potato juice, Izzy” Izzy smiles said “Great I loves some”

Mrs. Kamiya looks at Kari and ask “How about you Kari” Kari smiles a bit ask “Can I have some water please” Tai dials the number said “Be there, be there, be there, be there” He got an answer “Oh, hello there” Matt and TK are watching TK as their Grandmother is on the phone Matt looks over to her _“My name is Tai”_ Grandmother ask “You’re selling ties” She change ears slowly as Tai said _“No my name is, Tai, I’m looking for Matt or TK”_

Grandmother said “That’s a coincidence those are my grandkids names” Tai said _“That’s great, are they there”_ Grandmother nods _“Right now”_ Grandmother nods _“Can I talk to them”_ Grandmother said “Oh, I love to talk to them too they’re here visiting me ” Matt looks over to them as Tai said _“Please I need to speak to them right away”_

Grandmother said “Okay, I’ll tell them” With that Grandmother accidently ends the call turns “Kids” Tai had an annoyed look on his face he slowly turns lowering the phone said “I can’t take this” Kari is standing next to Mrs. Kamiya who holds a jug of potato juice said “You know Izzy I can never get Tai or Kari to try any of my recipes”

Kari looks at Mrs. Kamiya and said “I do try them mum just when you’re not around” Mrs. Kamiya smiles looks to Izzy who said “I think they taste great” Mrs. Kamiya smiles ask “Wanna try my spinach cookies” Tai said “I got Mimi’s machine” He waits a bit “Mimi, I” But he ends the call “That girl loves to talk” Izzy is sifting the flour as Mrs. Kamiya whisk the eggs and Kari watch Mrs. Kamiya said “You’re a real natural in the kitchen just like me” Izzy then ask “So do I have enough of this stuff”

Mrs. Kamiya said “Beats me this is the first time I’ve use flour to bake a cake” Suddenly Tai calls “Hey Izzy” catching Izzy attention “I can’t get anybody on the phone, I want you to call Sora for me” Kari watch as Izzy said “But you and she are really good friends it makes more sense for you to call”

But all Tai said “Just do it” He threw the phone to Izzy who caught it while putting the sifter down as Mrs. Kamiya turns ask “Are more friends coming over I’ll make three bean salad” Tai pulls a chair and sits said “Nobodies coming over mum”

Mrs. Kamiya puts the bowl on the table said “Oh, that’s all right I only two beans anyway” Izzy dials Sora’s number and holds the phone to his ear while at Sora’s house Mrs. Takenouchi is holding the phone said “I’m sorry Sora’s not home but I’ll tell her to call Tai’s house as soon as she gets back”

The door opens Mrs, Takenouchi looks to see Sora enter “Oh hold on she just walk in I’ll put her right on” Izzy frowns listen _“Sora I think Tai wants to speak to you”_ He hears Sora said _“I’m not home”_ Mrs. Takenouchi said _“But I already told him you’re here”_ Sora said _“Then makes something up I don’t care what you tell him”_

Mrs. Takenouchi watch Sora open her door said “But Sora I” Sora slams the door Mrs. Takenouchi lift the phone “I’m sorry but you have the wrong number goodbye” Izzy ends the call as Tai is drinking and Kari, Mrs. Kamiya watch them Izzy said “Sora said she’s not home”

Tai hmphs “Did you two have an argument” Tai lowers his drink said “None of your business” Izzy lowers the phone said “You must’ve been real jerk if she doesn’t even wanna to talk to ya” That got Tai’s attention he slams his glass down said “I didn’t do anything” Izzy slumps back nervous said “I meant that in a good way”

Tai gets up said “I can’t believe she’s still mad at me this whole thing started over a lousy hairclip” In Sora’s room she holds a minicomputer on her lap while holds a hairclip Sora ask “He better have written to me” She stares at her computer as it said _“Greetings you have no new mail, okay”_ But Sora said “No it’s not okay” She close the computer and grip the hair clip “Stupid Tai” Meanwhile in the computer room Miko is sitting in front of the computer it said _“Thank you for visiting meow.com”_

* * *

Miko turns to see Kari, Izzy carrying a tray, and Tai all running in Tai said “Miko get down from there” They slid to a stop as Miko runs away while the trio look to see four images moving towards Keramon as Kari ask “Shouldn’t Agumon, Flamon, Tentomon, and Gatomon be on the internet by now” Izzy types on the keyboard.

Inside a data Tentomon ask “If this information superhighway have a rest stop, I’ve got to go potty” Gatomon ask “Seriously, right now” Flamon next to her said “You should’ve gone before we left” Agumon next to him said “Just hold it” Tai appears said _“You’re gonna need a password”_ Izzy appears said _“You can use mine on the internet, Prodigious”_ All four Digimon said “Prodigious” Kari said _“They’re in”_ In front of them is a wide space with gears on it Agumon said “So this is what the internet looks like”

Gatomon looks said “They need new wallpaper” Tentomon said “I hope this doesn’t take too long it’s my bath night” Flamon looks down sees Keramon eating data said “There he is” They move Tentomon said “He doesn’t know we’re here yet” Agumon said “Lets sneak up on him quietly” Flamon said “Agumon go right, Gatomon left with me” They nod as the four Digimon separate while Tentomon said **“Super Shocker”** He fires his lighting hitting Keramon stopping him from eating.

Gatomon ask “You call that quietly **, Lightning Paw** ” She sends a lighting towards Keramon hitting him Flamon yells **“Fireball”** He sends three **fireballs** hitting Keramon, and Agumon calls **“Pepper Breath”** He fires three hitting Keramon, the image shows Keramon twitching but Tai said “What that should have work but it didn’t” The smoke reveal Keramon turning unharmed, the image went back to normal Kari said “Keramon, sent us another email” Tai opens it to say ‘So, you like to play games, huh?’

Tai said _“It says ‘So, you like to play games, huh”_ He looks at Agumon _“I got a bad feeling about this Agumon”_ Agumon nods Izzy appears said _“Better digivolve the three of you now”_ Kari appears said _“Gatomon save your digivolve and Flamon good luck”_ All three digidestined disappears as Agumon, Tentomon and Flamon went to digivolve.

“Agumon digivolve to…” Data leaves the digivice went into the black air disappearing then a blue light appears then slowly went orange data went down while an image of Greymon appears growling then disappears.

The schoolgirls lean in to watch the digivolution.

Agumon stands while spinning slowly as data went into him then went really fast and he turns into a giant orange dinosaur with a brown helmet with horns coming up from the front and sides, blue stripes on his back, tail and legs “…Greymon”

The teens at the library lean in to watch the digivolution.

“Tentomon digivolve to…” Data leaves the digivice went into the black air disappearing then a blue light appears then slowly went orange data went down while an image of Kabuterimon appears turning then disappears.

The girls lean in to watch the digivolution.

Tentomon stands while spinning as data went into him then went really fast and turn into a giant a grey Digimon with four arms a head that’s eyeless and has a black skull helmet with a long horn with two pairs of large wings on its upper back it also has blue coloration with black muscles in the torso, arms, and legs, it also has a black stinger “…Kabuterimon”

The kid with the black computer and his friends watches the digivolution.

“Flamon digivolve to…” Flamon starts to glow white getting taller his hair starts to grow and spiky as a tornado of flames surround him amour appears black suit going on his body with the armour from the legs is white armour with holes in them going up the legs is red armour shin pads that went to his knees with holes on top with yellow outline.

The twins watch the digivolution.

On the upper legs is red armour with yellow outline, on the waist is two white belts connecting to a red buckle with the symbol of flame, on the chest is white armour going over the other as red armour with yellow outline covers part of them on each shoulder.

The Chinese boys watch the digivolution so does the pair of kids at the computer.

On his shoulders are red pads with yellow outline with black pads with a small spike on it, down to the lower arms there is gauntlets on with a white gauntlet with holes on it and connecting the armours to the body is white stripe armour on the face a mask connects covering the head and the sides but leaving the face as it has horns coming out as the Digimon open his red eyes with the hair turning bright yellow the tornado disappears to reveal the Digimon “…Agunimon”

Agunimon lands on the side and push to move with Greymon, Gatomon, and Kabuterimon behind him they form a line as Keramon flies in a direction but stops turns said **“Blood Blaster”** He fires at them.

Kabuterimon said **“Electro Shocker”** He fries missing Keramon who dodge Gatomon said **“Lighting Paw”** She fires the lighting as Agunimon yells **“Pyro Tornado”** He makes the tornado combine with Gatomon lighting hitting Keramon who still went forward Greymon said **“Nova Blast”** He fires hitting Keramon making smoke.

Kari appears said _“All right you got him”_ Tai appears said _“You guys make this stuff too easy”_ Izzy appears noticing something said _“Um, hold that thought”_ Kari and Tai look to hear Keramon said “Keramon digivolve to Infermon”

The smoke reveals to be a red and white spider there with spikes on his back Infermon turns his head Agunimon went to a better spot with Greymon, Kabuterimon and Gatomon following him as they pass Tai who appears said _“No way he digivolve again”_

Izzy appears _said “I’ve never seen this before, now he’s at the champion level like Greymon, Kabuterimon, Gatomon and Agunimon”_ All four champions land on the side to see Infermon turn chuckling then jumps.

They watch in shock as Infermon jumps fast to the side then up to the ceiling Agunimon notice Infermon turning to them and jumps Agunimon yells “Move” They jump away as Infermon lands Gatomon yells **“Lighting Paw”** She sends her attack Agunimon yells **“Pyro Punch”** He punch forward sending his attack Kabuterimon said **“Electro Shocker”** He sends his attack while Greymon said **“Nova Blast”** All four attacks hit Infermon creating smoke.

Gatomon said “We got him” Greymon said “Yeah” Kabuterimon said” All right” But Agunimon narrows his eyes said “Wait a minute” Suddenly jumping from the smoke is Infermon unharmed shocking them, Infermon pulls his head and legs in his body the champion Digimon all send their attacks at Infermon only for them to be deflected they move as Infermon went by Greymon said “He’s stronger than a champion” Gatomon said “And faster than a champion”

They watch Infermon lands jumps yelling **“Spider Shooter”** He opens his mouth and fires shots at the champions they dodge a few but Kabuterimon got hit Greymon notice said “Kabuterimon” Only for him to get hit Agunimon said “Greymon” He got hit as well Gatomon dodges the rest yells “Agunimon” Tai appears said _“Greymon, no”_ Kari appears yell _“Agunimon, are you alright”_ Izzy appears _said “I think got it figured out now”_

Infermon watch them _“He’s bypassed the champion level and digivolve straight into the ultimate level he’s too strong for our Digimon now”_ Kari, Tai, and Izzy all appear behind their Digimon Tai said _“Then we’re just gonna have to digivolve again"_ They begin to digivolve Infermon notice said “Not so fast” He jumps.

“Greymon digivolve to…” The digivice went orange and data went into the crest and the crest of Courage went into the air making a hole the Courage symbol spins in different directions then stops and spins slowly gathering energy to make a light.

The light went to Greymon who stood there then his left arm went robotic his helmet turn into metal with brown hair and metal wings came out of his back with armour on his chest the Digimon slowly stop “…Metalgreymon”

Infermon had his head and legs in his body.

“Kabuterimon dgigvolve to….” The digivice went purple as data went into the crest of knowledge went into the air making a hole the Knowledge symbol spins in different directions then stops and spins slowly to gather energy to make a light.

The light went to Kabuterimon who stood there his helmet went red and on top of the horn it grew two small extras going to the sides, the arms, legs, and chest all turn red and the wings glowed combine to make a beetle like shield the Digimon stays there “…MegaKabuterimon”

Infermon is halfway to them.

“Agunimon digivolve to…” The tornado returns only turning dark red all his armour except for the pads and mask came off disappears the pads shrunk smaller as dark red went to the spot to replace the area as gold armour covers the chest with white armour undeath the red armour.

On the waist is dark red armour with gold going down the middle as red armour cover the upper legs and dark red armour with gold on top on the feet it white armour with three long talons, on the lower arms is red gauntlets with long golden diamonds on top then spreading out from the tail bone is a tail over in armour and spreading from the back is orange wings the tornado disappears to reveal the digimon “…Aldamon”

Infermon gets closer.

"Gatomon digivolve too..." The digivice went pink and data went into the crest and the crest of light went into the air making a hole the light symbol spins in different directions then stops and spins slowly gathering energy to make a light.

A light went to Gatomon who stood there then she starts to turn light grows into a human shape with long hair her old glove came off and a purple ribbon appears over her wrist the other glove came off as more purple ribbon appears while a white glove with wings went over the hand.

Then six white wings appear going on her right leg is a heel with a golden ring appearing on her left leg while appearing is a white body suit covering most of her body the Digimon turns around as a helmet covers her eyes the Digimon backs up as fair skin appears "...Angewomon"

Kari notice Infermon nearly to them and yells “Hurry” Izzy said “Better digivolve faster” Infermon shot his **Spider Shooter** hitting Metalgreymon and Mega Kabuterimon while Aldamon and Angewomon both dodged the attack.

Aldamon yells **“Atomic Inferno”** His diamonds part open and Aldamon throws balls of fire as Angewomon yells **“Celestial Arrow”** She fires her arrows both attacks hit Infermon sending to the wall, but they heard him laugh they watch a exit appear and Infermon leaves Aldamon said “He’s gone” Angewomon next to him said “We’ll get him next time”

They went over to the smokes as they disappear to reveal Agumon and Tentomon, Tai appears ask _“Agumon, say something”_ Agumon said “Don’t take me out coach” Izzy appears ask _“Tentomon”_ Tentomon said “I’m fine just one question who’s Tentomon” Kari appears ask _“Aldamon, Angewomon you two all right”_ Angewomon said “We’re okay, Kari” Aldamon said “We’ll get that bug next time”

* * *

In the computer room Kari and Tai are both looking at the screen as Izzy said “They’ll be okay guys, they just need to rest for a while” Kari breaths ins relief said “I’m glad that they are okay” While Tai slumps said “I can’t believe the four Digimon at the champion level weren’t enough” He bang his fist on the floor “We’re never going to be able to beat this thing”

Izzy looks at his laptop said “Check this out guys” Kari and Tai look “We’re getting emails from all over the world” Izzy notice an email “He’s one from the Willis in America it says ‘Izzy, I’m sorry, this all my fault, find a way to slow him down’” Kari ask “Why does he mean his fault” Izzy said “I don’t know” He notice another email “Hey look Infermon is emailing us to” Izzy opens it for it to say ‘Hello’ All over the page Kari ask “Why is he saying hello all over again”

Izzy notice said “Look at the address” Kari and Tai look Izzy points “He’s at the telephone company taking all phone lines if we lose our phone connection, we’re finish that’s the only way to have access the internet” Tai grabs the phone said “I’ve got to warn everyone” He dials a number holds it to his ear to hear the operator said “All circuits are now busy try again later” Tai said “Oh great it’s busy, Mimi” He dials her number to hear the operator “All circuits are now busy, try again later”

Shock Tai said “Come on, how could that be busy too” Tai dials another number to hear the operator said “All circuits are still busy” Tai said “Don’t tell me” He dials another number holds it to the operator said “Didn’t you hear me” Tai ask “What” The operator is angry yells “It’s busy”

Tai said “I’m sorry, lady” He looks to Izzy” All the phones are dead” Izzy mad said “That Digimon did it” Tai said “Not a single number could get through” Suddenly the phone rings catching their attention Kari grabs it answer said “Hello this is Kari” A chilling voice said _“Hello, did you program me”_ Kari lowers as laughter is heard she looks at Tai and Izzy then said “It’s, Infermon” All the phones around the world are ringing a line of people waiting their phones ring they grab theirs said “Hello”

In a park everyone’s phones ring they grab theirs said “Hello” People in a elevator phones rings they grab theirs said “Hello” Infermon slowly rise as numbers went from green to red **_“Talk about speed dialling, Infermon, looking for someone he was calling every phone number in the world”_**

Izzy still on his computer as Tai said “His long distance bill will be enormous” Suddenly the tabs on laptop are gone Kari notice ask “What is it” Izzy slowly turns shaking said “Connection terminated” Tai slowly turns said “What next” Kari said “Stop that”

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Mrs. Kamiya said “Kids cakes almost ready” On the TV a Reporter said “Phones have gone dead worldwide if your telephone is dead please call your phone company” Mrs. Kamiya sits on a couch watching said “Well at least my sister can’t call me three times a day”

Suddenly she noticed Izzy running who said “See ya” Mrs. Kamiya ask “Are you leaving so soon” Before Izzy runs out of the room he said “Don’t worry I’ll be back save me a piece of cake” With that Izzy leaves the apartment Kari comes in and sits on the couch as Tai groans walking in Mrs. Kamiya looks ask “What’s the matter with you” Tai slumps over the couch next to Kari groaning “Hey did you both hear the phones are out”

Meanwhile TK is giving his Grandmother a massage watching TV the Reporter said “The stock markets in chaos people are rioting in the streets” Grandmother said “That’s nice” TK looks over to Matt who is holding the phone said “Huh, Tai says call then he won’t get on the phone" suddenly the reporter said “We interrupt this program for a special bullentin” TK looks ask “Huh” On the screen is red circular cylinder with the numbers 171 Grandmother said “Goodie I bet it’s one of those high speed chases”

The reporter said “The phone company has set up a emergency voicemail system” Kari hearing this shake Tai and said “Tai get up listen to this” Tai slowly gets up looks up ask “Huh” The reporter said “Simply dial 171 for easy instructions” He looks at the screen _**“Believe me it wasn’t so easy, first you have to leave a message then call back to pick up a message basically it was just plain phone tag”**_ Tai raise the phone said “Perfect voice mail”

He dials the number listens to a voice _“To leave a message press one, to retrieve a message press two”_ Tai press two _“Please leave your message in the tone”_ Tai said “Matt, TK this is an emergency call me right away, oh, by the way this is, Tai”

Tai ends the call and does it again “Sora, Sora listen I’m sorry about the hairpin, but I need to talk to you right away call me or come just over” At the front of the door Sora raise her hand to knock hesitantly but sighs lowers her hand said “Stupid, Tai” Sora turns puts her arms behind her back and walks away.

While inside Tai dials a number said “Hi Mimi, it’s Tai, please come over to my house as soon as you get this message goodbye” Suddenly Mrs. Kamiya said “Oh that reminds me” Tai and Kari get up look to her “You both have this postcard in the mail from Mimi” She gives to Tai who takes ask “What” He looks at it “She’s on vacation in Hawaii, oh Mimi” Kari takes the card reads it said “Hawaii is paradise I don’t have a care in the world, and I wish you we’re here” Kari notice Tai had a look on his face.

The door opens Mrs. Kamiya looks to see Izzy and said “Hi Izzy welcome back” Izzy walks in said “Thank you so when’s everybody coming over” All Tai did was groan and slump over the couch Kari said “Mimi’s in Hawaii”

* * *

Now Kari is staring at the computer, Tai lying on the floor and Izzy working on the connection Izzy said “Cheer up already” Tai ask “What happen to the good old days when we were a team” Kari turns her head said “We are a team, Tai”

Izzy said “Kari’s right, but we’re just kind of spread out right now” Kari looks at Izzy and ask “So Izzy where did you go” Izzy said “Well I went to pick this up” He holds a device Tai sits up ask “What is it” Izzy puts it down said “A satellite uplink” Izzy types on the keyboard “We can get on to the internet by taping into the military satellite system” Tai said “Izzy you’re a genius, how does it work” Izzy clicks on a tab said “Well do you know what a semiconductor is”

Tai said “A guy who works part time on a train” Kari shakes her head as Izzy said “Never mind” Tai lies back down ask “Is it hooked up yet” Izzy said “Almost in the meantime check the messages to see if anyone called back” Tai sits up said “Oh I forgot” So Kari, Tai, and Izzy all listen a voice said _“You have one new message”_ They listen to hear Matt said _“Hey Tai, it’s Matt so what’s the big emergency call me back”_ A yelp is heard _“Oh, I got to go grandma fell on asleep on TK again”_

Kari, Tai, and Izzy all smile Kari said “We got through” Izzy said “Good old Matt” Izzy dials the number as Tai said “I knew that somebody on the team would come through” Matt and TK listen to hear Tai ask _“Hey Matt, did you and TK bring your digivices with you”_

Matt looks at TK and ask “Did you pack them” Tai, Kari, and Izzy listen to hear TK said “ _This is, TK, of course we have them what’s going on”_ Izzy dials the number as Matt and TK both listen to hear Izzy said _“An evil Digimon has taken over the internet Agumon, Tentomon, Gatomon, and Flamon are fighting it now but they need help getcha digivices to a computer as fast as you can”_

They hear Kari _said “And hurry this Digimon is already at the ultimate level”_ Matt and TK gasp look to each other TK ask “What do we do now” A moment TK and Matt are both running out of the house Matt left a message said _“Guys the closest thing our grandmother has to a computer is an egg timer we’re going into town to find one”_

A noise got their attention Izzy said “The uplinks working we’re back online” The screen shows Infermon picture Tai said “Now let’s exterminate that bug” Kari notice something said “Izzy, Infermon’s gone” Izzy look said “He’s left the phone company” He look to his laptop “Now where is he” Then Tai said “Look” On the screen is another email “He sent another email” It opens Kari said “’I’m close to him’” Tai ask “Close to who” Izzy turn to them said “He’s in America” Kari ask “Why’s he there” Tai said “He doesn’t have a green card”

Meanwhile TK is on a scooter holding on laughing as Matt yells “Uncle Al” Matt is holding onto Al who is driving “I said slow down” Uncle Al said “Still can’t here you” A truck backs out but the scooter went by _“If you think it’s strange that there’s a way”_ They went around the curve.

Shows signs but Infermon scurries along making them disappear _“Of how you looked and how you act and how you think”_ The walk lights had an electric surge _“Pretend they’re not the same as you” _The bus had an electric surge making people looks in a car Infermon appears on an electric screen then on Titan Tron _“Keep us from saying anything”_

Shows planes symbols but Infermon flies by leaving a train and the plains all went different directions _“Can’t separate from everything”_ All the screens behind the seats on a plane show Infermon on it while in the cockpit all the screen shows Infermon, in an airport everyone looks to see Infermon appears on the screen _“Yet all this really means is you’re the one in a crowed and you’re paranoid of every sound”_ Infermon is now scurrying along the white stripe of the American flag and the lights in New York all flicker on and off randomly.

* * *

Izzy said "Well now that Digimon is in New York he's eaten the data at Kennedy airport and he's heading for the subway system" Kari sitting between Tai and Izzy who drinks Tai said "Good that'll definitely slow him down" Kari ask "Should we warn Willis about this" Izzy said "We tell him that Infermon's heading in his direction I do have one question thou" Kari looks to him ask "What is it"

Izzy said "What do you think that Digimon would have been liked of the virus never attack him" But Tai said "I've got a question to" He looks to Izzy "Why are still drinking that junk" Izzy still looking at the screen said "Look, just because you don't like to eat healthy food doesn't mean I don't" Kari and Tai look back to the screen Tai said "Don't say I didn't warn you"

Suddenly beeping is heard a box appears it showed TK and Matt together Tai ask "Matt" Matt said _"We got the digivices"_ TK ask _"Now what"_ TK and Matt stare at the screen Tai said _"Awesome we'll tell Gennai to upload Gabumon and Patamon on the net"_ Surprise Matt ask "You can do that" A voice calls "That sounds like fun" Matt look slightly behind him to see barber looking to him "Usually I just play solitaire on that thing but I-"

Suddenly client sits up to reveal Uncle Al who's mad said "Careful Floyd you almost cut my ear off" Matt looks away a bit while a pair elderly sits on the couch the man said "Kids today are so smart aren't they" The lady smiles said "I still can't set the timer on my VCR" Kari saw them ask _"Matt who are they"_ Tai ask _"Yeah, who are those weird people"_ Matt and TK look to them Matt said "They're not weird they're my best friends"

Outside reveals that Matt and TK are in a barbershop _"Considering this is the only computer in town"_ Izzy drinking his drink while Kari ask "How long before Gennai has, Tai" Tai looks said "Gennai's transfer Digimon is almost complete" Izzy put his drink down grabs Tai's glass ask "Hey can I have yours" Kari and Tai both shock Kari said "Are you sure you can drink this" But Izzy drinks it as Tai said "Izzy you're the bravest kid we've ever known"

In the data tunnel Agumon, Flamon, Gatomon, and Tentomon are all flying in Agumon said "We're going back in" Flamon said "Let's crush Digimon" Tentomon ask "I assume Izzy, Kari, and Tai were unsuccessful on finding one else" Gatomon said "Have faith I'm sure they did" Flamon next to her said "I'm sure the other Digimon are coming" Agumon said "Then the four of us will just have to try to beat that thing by ourselves"

Suddenly coming out of another tunnel is Gabumon and Patamon flying Gabumon said "Sorry we're late" Patamon next to him said "I was surfing the net and I wipe out" Gatomon, Flamon, Agumon, and Tentomon all look to their right ask "Huh" They see them Tentomon said "Gabumon and Patamon" Patamon ask "Is TK on this ride" Gabumon said "He's not tall enough" Matt appears on the screen _said "Hey Gabumon"_

TK appears on the screen said _"Patamon"_ Izzy appears said _"Say hello later we've got work to do"_ The six digimon fly through the tunnel Tentomon said "Keep your legs and wings inside the ride the whole time" The six Digimon went right Izzy said _"Just a little further guys remember he's dangerous so stay focus"_ The Digimon went through areas into a another tunnel and enter the light.

It disappears to reveal black pillars on one is Infermon with a email above him Infermon saw them said "I'm looking for the programmer don't interfere" The six Digimon move forward Matt and Tai both appear behind the Digimon Matt said _"He's teasing us"_ Tai said _"Oh, yeah then lets get him"_ Matt said _"It's time to digivolve"_ They disappear while Gatomon, Patamon, and Tentomon move out of the way as Flamon, Agumon and Gabumon went forward.

_ “Di, Di, Di” _

"Agumon warp digivolve to..." Data leaves the digivice went in Agumon who is facing left digivolve into Greymon who looks to the right then digivolve into Metalgreymon who turns roaring then digivolves to reveal a humanoid dragon then appearing on the legs is two shin guards.

School kids watch the digivolution.

Appearing on his shoulders are two shoulder pads and above both arms and wrists are two gauntlets that three spikes came out at the head a helmet is there turning metal then green eyes appear on the back is a shield with the symbol of courage then it breaks in half.

A kid in stripe shirt holding a phone watch the digivolution.

_ Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions! _

The digimon turns lift his left arm making a wave of fire appear then raise his right arm making another wave of fire appear the digimon lowers both arms sending a shockwave he took a step sending a small shockwave he stands there he cross his arm and lower them "...Wargreymon"

A pair of teens wearing beanies watch the digivolution

"Gabumon warp digivolve to..." Data leaves the digivice went in Gabumon who is facing right digivolve into Garurumon who turns to the left then digivolve into Waregarurumon who lowers his arms roars to the sky then digivolves into a metal dog.

Three school kids at a beach watch the digivolution.

_ “Digimon, Digital monsters, Digimon are the Champions” _

The digimon runs before yellow wings came out of his back then a metal tail came out the digimon flies making a circle then lands on a grey area the digimon howls then areas on his body open to reveal missiles they all fire hitting the ground to create spikes of ice then the ice spread towards the digimon "...Metalgarurumon"

Four schoolgirls watch the digivolution from a computer lab.

"Flamon warp digivolve to..." Flamon stands on a rocky ground as flames surround him Flamon roars and digivolve into Agunimon the flames turn red as Agunimon digivolve into Aldamon who spread his wings roaring the flames turn white as the wings disappears.

A bunch of schoolboys watching the digivolution.

_ Di, Di, Di” _

The flames spin around Aldamon forming a tornado as a shadow is seen inside flames start to disappear to reveal an orange helmet that had a grey spike on the front and two coming from the sides going up on the chest is dark red armour with yellow designs with the symbol on flames on the centre twice.

A father and his three kids watch the digivolution.

_ “Warp Digivolve” _

On the shoulders are dark red amour underneath with dragon heads yellow at the bottom and red on top with a spike coming out on top on the arms is red armour going down to the wrist as a pair of gauntlets with blue on the top with a blue crystal at the centre while a head of a dragon is at the front.

A boy holding an IV standing by a girl in a bed both watching the digivolution

On the waist is dark red armour with a grey cloth goes down to the knees with a yell point at the end on the legs is dark red armour with yellow thin stripes while a pair of dragons are on the knees a grey spike upper head yellow while dark red armour goes down the legs as a grey metal is connected to the feet to make a ring.

A room full of kids and a teacher watching the digivolution.

In front of the Digimon is a handle on a rock the Digimon grabs it and pulls it out to reveals to be a long sword the Digimon swings it causing the flames and the ground to erupt lava he swings again making more lava the Digimon put his sword on his back "...Emperorgreymon"

Infermon is currying along the pillar as the three mega Digimon head towards him Infermon looks Wargreymon punch Infermon making him spin Metalgarurumon jumps from a pillar and hits Infermon spinning the opposite way and Emperorgreymon punch Infermon the other way Matt, Tai, Kari, and TK all appear watching Tai said _"All right"_ TK looks to Patamon and said _"Patamon you better digivolve"_ Patamon look at him said "Right" Kari _said "You two Gatomon"_

Gatomon nods said "Got it" Infermon turn to see the two digimon begin to digivolve Patamon said "Patamon digivolve too..."

"Gatomon digivolve too..." The digivice went pink and data went into the crest and the crest of light went into the air making a hole the light symbol spins in different directions then stops and spins slowly gathering energy to make a light.

A light went to Gatomon who stood there then she starts to turn light grows into a human shape with long hair her old glove came off and a purple ribbon appears over her wrist the other glove came off as more purple ribbon appears while a white glove with wings went over the hand.

Then six white wings appear going on her right leg is a heel with a golden ring appearing on her left leg while appearing is a white body suit covering most of her body the digimon turns around as a helmet covers her eyes the digimon backs up as fair skin appears "...Angewomon"

But suddenly Infermon jumps said "Infermon digivolve too..." Infermon went through the pillars as the image changes into a grey skinny, with dark blue armour covering his face long shoulder pads with armour on his chest, long grey arms with dark blue armour on the hands long red claws came are out of the fingers, back and feet "...Diaboromon"

Diaboromon growls while Emperorgreymon, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon saw this Matt appears ask _"What's going on"_ Tai appears said _"He's digivolve"_ Kari appears said _"To the mega level"_ Diaboromon said **"Cable Crusher"** He sent one of his arms and hit Patamon as the screen change to TK who said _"Be careful, Patamon"_ Patamon got hit on a pillar Tentomon moves said "I'll save him"

But Diaboromon use his other arm and hits Tentomon on another pillar TK appears _"Oh, Patamon are you alright"_ Izzy appears ask _"Tentomon"_ Tentomon stuck said "I'm fine what about Patamon" Izzy turn his screen as Patamon is unconscious while TK move closer said _"Oh, Patamon, speak to me"_ No response _"Come on get up say something"_ In the barber shop everyone looks at TK "I'm coming"

Matt said "TK" TK said "I'll come get you" Matt said "You can't" Then running to Diaboromon is Metalgarurumon with Matt behind him _"But you can"_ Wargreymon flying Tai appears said _"Wipe him out"_ Emperorgreymon and Angewomon each flying Kari appears said _"Destroy him"_ Diaboromon looks down Metalgarurumon said **"Ice Wolf Bite"** Areas on his body opens to reveal missile he fires.

While Emperorgreymon holds his sword by the two handles said **"Dragonfire Crossbow"** His sword open like a crossbow and fires arrows and Angewomon raise her glove said **"Celestial Arrow"** She fires an arrow from her bow on her wrist the attacks went to Diaboromon who moves back getting hit by each one then said **"Web Wrecker"** He fries three balls of energy from his chest hitting the Digimon causing smoke but coming out is Wargreymon.

Diaboromon stops to see him sends one of his arms hitting Wargreymon who lost his right gauntlet and punch Diaboromon towards Emperorgreymon who move when Wargreymon went to the smoke he lift his sword and swings hitting Diaboromon who growls sending him to a pillar.

Meanwhile Izzy started to sweat as Tai and Kari look at the screen Tai said "Tentomon circle around, Wargreymon attack" Kari said "Angewomon fire your arrows and Emperorgreymon attack as well" Emperorgreymon flies to Diaboromon who sends his arm hitting Emperorgreymon causing him to lose his left gauntlet but punch Diaboromon into another pillar with Angewomon sending arrows to restrain him.

Izzy was not looking good said "It's no use" Confuse Kari ask "What do you mean, Izzy" Tai said "We're winning" Izzy groans loud said "This could be it" Tai said "Yeah great, huh" Izzy looks to them said "Not that" Kari looks at Izzy seeing his state ask "What's wrong, Izzy" Izzy said "Something's wrong with me" Tai ask "What is it" Izzy said "I think it's your mother's recipes" He starts to get up groaning.

Izzy stumbling Kari said "We tried to warn you, Izzy" Tai said "See I hate say I told you so but" They both look to see Izzy stumbling out "I told you so" Meanwhile Diaboromon hits pillar as Emperorgreymon, Wargreymon, Angewomon and Metalgarurumon readies their attacks.

But Matt notice something said _"Tai, Kari, look something's wrong"_ Tai and Kari both turn to the computer to look all digimon sending their attacks Tai holds the computer said "Oh no they're slowing down" Diaboromon jumps avoiding the attacks that hit the spots Kari said "Get him guys" But Tai angry hits the computer said "Come on" The screen went blue he went shock Kari gasp said "Tai, what did you do"

In the internet Emperorgreymon, Wargreymon, and Angewomon all frozen Matt notice said _"Tai, Kari where did you both go Wargreymon, Emperorgreymon and Angewomon are all practically stop moving"_

Izzy walks in feeling better as Tai shakes the computer said "Oh on, oh no, oh no" Kari tries anything on the keyboard Izzy said "I feel a lot better" Kari turns said "Izzy, help us please" Confusing Izzy as Tai turns said "I didn't touch anything I swear" Izzy saw the screen went shock he runs forward shove Tai and ask "Tai, what did you do" Kari moves as Izzy took her place Tai said "It wasn't my fault besides who told you to go to the bathroom at such an important time"

Kari looks at Tai angry said "It's not like he had a choice" Izzy then press the power button ask "Why did you break the computer now it has to reboot" Tai angry looks at Izzy and said "Well it's not like I did it on purpose or anything" Kari concern about the Digimon while Izzy said "Yeah right just like it wasn't your fault with Sora" Tai said "That wasn't..." But he stop "...my fault" He turns his head "Okay maybe it was my fault" Kari looks at Tai and ask "What happen"

Tai said "It was stupid" Sora is sitting by the window looking at the sky "I gave this really great hairpin for a birthday then she got all mad and said 'Oh you don't like my hair style' and then I said 'Who could tell your always wearing a hat' and then she said 'So now you don't like my hat huh'" Tai sighs "It's very confusing" Izzy and Kari both look at him Izzy ask "That's what you fought about" Kari ask "All about a hairpin" Tai turn to them said "I try to apologies to her but she won't return my phone calls"

Suddenly a noise got their attention they look to see the computer fix Izzy said "We're back online" Kari said "We got to help them" Izzy, Kari, and Tai all appear Tai ask _"Wargreymon"_ Kari ask _"Emperorgreymon, Angewomon"_ But Izzy got a shock look so did Tai and Kari in front of them is Wargreymon, Emperorgreymon, and Metalgarurumon all unconscious as Angewomon above them a little injured using **Heavens Charm** on them Matt sees them said _"Hey guys where were you"_

He was mad _"You three sure pick a lousy time to take a lunch break"_ Tai concern said _"What happen to him Wargreymon"_ Kari said _"Emperorgreymon are you alright"_ Everyone around the world saw the state the Digimon are in Tai said _"Wargreymon"_ Wargreymon, Emperorgreymon, and Metalgarurumon groans Wargreymon said "Tai, I can't move" He opens his eyes while Tai and Kari both looking at screen as Izzy's at his laptop.

* * *

Tai slumps said "I let him down I should have been there" Kari concern said "We should have been there" Then Izzy said "Your Digimon’s are loser" Tai look at Izzy angry ask "What did you say" Izzy looking at his laptop said "How could three mega Digimon and a ultimate Digimon get beat by one lousy bug Emperorgreymon, Wargreymon, and Angewomon quit like cowards" Tai mad punch Izzy shoulder said "You take that back or I'll"

Kari tries to pull Tai back saying "Tai, stop it" Izzy look at Tai who holds Izzy shirt, Izzy said "I was just reading a email from another kid" Tai still angry said "Well you didn't have to read it so well" Kari still concern about them but Matt said _"Hey you two this isn't time to be fighting"_ Tai lets go of Izzy angry as Kari lets go of Tai who went to the computer said "Stupid emails” A clock is in front of Diaboromon who is laughing and holding it.

Diaboromon said "Go back to the beginning" With a wave of his hand the clock disappears, Kari looks at the screen sees Diaboromon on the screen with a email Kari said "Hey guys Diaboromon sent another email" They open it "Who can count backwards from ten" Tai next to her ask "Huh, is he giving us a math test" TK looking at the screen ask "What's that" Suddenly a timer appears counting down while Diaboromon suddenly splits into two.

Matt ask "Hey what's with the timer" Tai watching Diaboromon multiply said "He's making copies of himself" Kari said "He's multiplying" Izzy said "It gets worse the USA just launch two nuclear missiles " Kari and Tai look to him Kari ask "They launch what" Izzy looks at a email from Willis and said "Willis said the government has no explanation for it but he found out Diaboromon's in the pentagon computer's"

Izzy realise "I hope didn't lead him there with my satellite uplink" He then gasp "One of the missiles is heading for Colorado" He turns to the siblings "It's gonna land in less than ten minutes" Tai looks to the computer screen said "That explains the timer" Diaboromon multiplies more as Kari ask "But what's in Colorado" Izzy said "I have no idea in the meantime keeps multiplying"

Tai standing on his knees said "But the military has the power to stop it right" Izzy looking at his laptop said "Every country is trying to intercept them including Japan but Diaboromon infiltrated their computers and is rerouting them to fall harmlessly into the ocean near Hawaii" Mimi stands up look said "Ooh, fireworks" The missile heads for a ocean.

Kari ask "So if one missile is heard for Colorado where's the other one going, Izzy" Izzy said "I got the directory of the other missile let me calculate" He works on it "Four carry the two x three, guys it's aim for this neighbour hood" Tai slumps groaning as Kari frowns looking at the screen as Diaboromon multiplies more "Tai, Kari look emails from all over the world 'Get that evil Digimon you're our only' here's another one 'Be home by six o'clock'"

But Izzy realise that email "Oh wait that’s from my mum" Tai sits next to Kari staring at the computer said "Kari and I are trying to save the world and your reading fan mail" Suddenly we got disconnected Izzy said "We just lost our connection" Kari gasp ask "How" While Tai slumps on his back said "Great" But Izzy said "Don't worry I'll get it back" He holds the uplink "Listen I think we could defeat the original Diaboromon the rest will disappear"

Tai gets back up ask "What" Kari ask "Really" They both listen Izzy said "All we have to do is destroy each one until we found the original" Kari smiles said "Sounds great Izzy how many Diaboromon are there" But Izzy said "Oh no" He slowly turns to them Tai said "Spit it out Izzy how many are there" Izzy sweating said "There over 75,000 and counting" Shocking the siblings suddenly a voice calls _"Guys"_

Izzy heard it ask "What's that didn't sound like my stomach" In the internet Emperorgreymon said "Guys" Matt, TK, Tai, Kari, and Izzy all appear Emperorgreymon use his sword to slowly get up said "Have faith I'll find the original" Shocking them Kari said "Emperorgreymon" Wargreymon slowly getting up said "I'll help you find the original" Tai said "Wargreymon" Metalgarurumon gets up said "I'll help too" Matt holding onto the computer said "Metalgarurumon"

Angewomon stops using her **Heavens charm** said "I'll help as well" Kari shock said "Angewomon" Izzy notice something said "They're so slow" He look to his laptop "It's because of all the emails" The three mega Digimon and ultimate stood in front of the door that had exit on it "They're slowing down our Digimon processing feed" The exit opens up "I got to write to everybody and tell them stop email us until the Digimon are back too full strength"

He starts doing that Kari looks to Izzy and said "But Izzy that's going to take a long time and we don't have that much time" Tai said "Kari's right, oh now we're" Mrs. Kamiya looking at the microwave said "Just about" In Joe's class the teacher said "Finish"

Joe listens said "It can't end like this" He starts writing faster while Wargreymon, Angewomon, Emperorgreymon all flying down the tunnel and Metalgarurumon running down the tunnel _"Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh"_ Young Yolei typing at her the computer with her sister _"Here we go"_ Wargreymon flying _"Hey, what's up, Superstar"_ A small girl with a hairpin types on the keyboard _"Looks like you're goin' far"_

Metalgarurumon running _"Now what's up, Wondergirl"_ A teen sitting on a stump typing at his computer while a kid holds an axe while Emperorgreymon flying _"You're gonna change the world"_ Three monks one typing and the other two watching _"So everything's not perfect"_ Angewomon flying in the tunnel _"Don't matter 'cause" _Izzy looking at the emails appearing _"You rework it"_

Tai holding on the computer sweating _"No-thing's holding you" _Kari concern about the Digimon _"Never stopping"_ Matt holding on the computer sweating _"Never stopping"_ TK holds Matt shirt ask "Tell me will they make it" He looks to the screen Matt said "I'm not sure, TK, but they're gonna try" Kari holds Tai's hand and ask "Tai, will they catch him" Tai move his hand and holds Kari's and said "I'm sure they will" He looks at the screen "Don't give up guys no matter what happens don't give up"

Diaboromon keeps multiplying _"Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh"_ People are looking towards the missile in the air _"Here we go"_ The four Digimon pass screens that said 'Enter' _"Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh..."_ They enter the room.

* * *

In front of them is Diaboromon covering the room the Diaboromon saw them said "Don't interfere" They are scurrying along the wall "Don't interfere" Wargreymon, Emperorgreymon, Angewomon, and Metalgarurumon all hover in the middle of the room Kari, TK, Matt, Tai, and Izzy all appear shock to see so many Matt ask _"How many copies of Diaboromon are there now"_ Izzy said _"To be honest I don't know I stop keeping track a while ago it's got to be over a million"_ Kari said _"There's too many of them"_

Then all the Diaboromon stop moving and starts shooting **Web Wreckers** the digidestines disappears while the three mega's and ultimate move dodging the attacks while trying to find the original but Metalgarurumon got hit he grunts then starts to scream in pain as more **Web Wreckers** hit him covered in smoke Matt gasp saw this Tai yells _"Metalgarurumon"_ Suddenly Wargreymon starts to get hit Tai looks in shock.

Emperorgreymon and Angewomon stay back-to-back he fires his crossbow and Angewomon firing arrows while avoiding the attacks trying to find the original but suddenly Angewomon wing got hit making her scream in pain hearing this Emperorgreymon covers her body with his taking the attacks screaming in pain smoke consume them Kari shock concern yell _"Emperorgreymon, Angewomon"_ TK notice said "Wargreymon, and Emperorgreymon both started to slow down again"

Izzy said "It's the emails they're comin' in faster than ever" More emails keep appearing "Their slowing down the processing speed even more" Tai said "They're sitting ducks out there" The three smoke clouds cover the four Digimon as the Web Wreckers hit the smoke while Izzy leans in types said "Please guys stop writing I know your intentions are good but you’re really hurting our cause your emails are putting our Digimon in danger"

The Diaboromon's stop attacking Matt gasp to see the smoke disappear to reveal Metalgarurumon state, Tai gasp to see the smoke disappear to reveal Wargreymon state and said "Wargreymon" Kari gasp covers her mouth to see the smoke disappear to reveal Emperorgreymon state Angewomon gasp as well gets out of his hold and fly to his head holds it Kari said "Emperorgreymon"

The three mega's all float there unconscious, slowly Tai and Kari both went to the computer Tai said "Wargreymon, Emperorgreymon" Kari said "We've got to help them" They get closer to the screen as the timer hit 5:00 as Diaboromon stop copying Tai said "There must be a way somehow" The door opens to reveal Mrs. Kamiya ask "More juice, Izzy, I just squeeze some onions" Izzy looking at his laptop said "No thanks I'm rerouting incoming data from the remote server into local memory"

Mrs. Kamiya blinks said "Oops" She slowly close the door "I'll just leave you three alone" She close the door but opens it again "Wait a minute where Tai and Kari go" Inside the room is just Izzy **_"None of us are sure how but Tai bond with Wargreymon and my bond with Emperorgreymon were both so strong"_** Coming out of two lights is Tai and Kari **_"We ourselves became digital"_** Tai floats down to Wargreymon while Kari floats down to Emperorgreymon with Angewomon help, Tai holds Wargreymon and said "Wargreymon I'm here"

Wargreymon floats there as Kari holds Emperorgreymon while Angewomon said "Kari's here Emperorgreymon" Kari in tears said "Please wake up" Emperorgreymon floats there while coming down from a light is Matt who said "Metalgarurumon" He floats down to Metalgarurumon and hold him "Wake up don't quit now" He looks to Tai and Kari "Why won't he answer me guys" Tai looks to Matt and said "Keep trying Matt" Kari looks at Emperorgreymon and said "Listen I don't have a whistle to wake you"

Emperorgreymon floats there as Angewomon holds his head Tai looking at Wargreymon and said "But we want you to know you both aren't alone" Wargreymon floats "Okay and the mail keeps coming it won't stop" Kari looks at Emperorgreymon and said "Kids from all over the world all writing to you three they need your help" Tai said "You're the only ones who could do it feel their hope feel their strength"

Angewomon hugs Emperorgreymon's head gently said "Please feel them all and beat this bug" Suddenly Wargreymon and Emperorgreymon both cough and they said "We feel them" Wargreymon's eye glows gold and Emperorgreymon eye glows red.

Emails start to appear suddenly Wargreymon start to grow groaning Tai slides down to his horn while Metalgarurumon starts to grow as well groaning Matt walks up to the front while emails appear around them.

With Wargreymon his shield close all but his helmet turns into energy and went inside the helmet and came out is an armoured arm with Wargreymon's shield as the helmet regain its colour.

With Metalgarurumon his wings went into his body and then all, but his head turn into energy and came out as an armoured arm with Metagarurumon's spike shoulder as the head regains its colour.

Suddenly the images all glow gold and bodies made of energy starts to come out and went directly towards the Digimon making a body for a new Digimon.

Suddenly flames out of nowhere start to rise up Angewomon notice and grabs Kari and move away they watch the flames cover Emperorgreymon's body start to form a digiegg inside the armour start to disappear as well as the sword.

Then the humanoid starts to turn beast and then armour starts to appear heading for the Digimon on the head is a white mask with red stripes and a large horn coming out of the front and both from the sides.

With blonde spiking hair as grey collar connects to a belt with the symbol of fire while the chest had dark red armour and on the front legs had Agunimon's armour and the back legs had a golden knee armour with red armour and white feet armour with its tail covered in armour and large wings made of fire spread out from the Digimon’s back.

Meanwhile at the barbershop Floyd look behind him ask "Huh, where'd you brother go" He looks to the side and up then does it again the old lady shock and TK staring at the computer said "They combine and digivolve"

Izzy look to the computer shock while the Diaboromon watching in shock then growls at the two golden and flame digieggs the Golden digiegg begins to disappear to reveal a new digimon that had Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon armour arms while the rest of the body had white armour with a cape red on the inside and white on the outside.

Izzy watching said _"Part Wargreymon"_ TK watching said _"Part Metalgarurumon"_ Izzy said _"They digivolve together to become"_ The digimon lower his arms said "Omnimon" While the flames begin to disappear reveal the new Digimon.

Kari shock as she's in Angewomon arms said "Emperorgreymon digivolve" Agewomon shock said "To become" The digimon said "Ancientgreymon" On Omnimon's shoulders is Tai and Matt.

While Ancientgreymon is bigger than Angewomon as they stay close suddenly the Diaboromon start to fire **Web Wreckers** the Matt, Tai, Kari, and Angewomon look to see them coming Omnimon said **"Transcendent Sword"** A sword came out of Wargremon's head as Ancientgreymon said **"Gaia Tornado"** A tornado of flame appears underneath TK said _"Hurry"_

Omnimon swings his sword and Ancientgreymon use his tornado both sending the **Web Wreckers** back to the Diaboromon _"Let's kick it up"_ Destroying a row _"Show them all things that we can do"_ The Diaboromon start to scurry along the wall _"Let's kick it up"_ Ominmon move Metalgarurumon head and a cannnon comes _out "Together"_ Omnimon said **"Supreme Cannon"**

He aims it and fires a ball of energy at the Diaboromon who all start to scurry away but got hit _"Yeah, yeah, yeah"_ Ancientgreymon nudge Angewomon who looks she sees Ancientgreymon looking at Kari then realise she puts Kari on Ancientgreymon's head who holds on the horn as Angewomon yells **"Celestial Arrow"** She fires arrows while Ancientgreymon open his mouth gathering energy said **"Omega Burst"**

He fires at the Diaboromon hitting them making a chain reaction all three Digimon move and fire at another section _"Let's kick it up"_ The attacks hit the section _ "Show them all the things we can do" _All three Digimon keep firing _"Let's kick it up"_ More sections start to destroy until a chain reaction and all Diaboromon copies are being destroyed _"Together"_ Causing a bright light.

* * *

Once the light vanish it showed the original Diaboromon growling Izzy said _"Guys there's the original get him we're running out of time"_ Tai said "Omnimon" Kari holding on said "Ancientgreymon, Angewomon quick attack" Suddenly Diaboromon jumps Tai ask "Where is he" The three Digimon look to see Diaboromon who jumps Omnimon moves to aim his cannon to see nothing, Angewmon holds her arrow aims but nothing.

Ancientgreymon looks around then open mouth to see nothing he close it Kari said "One minute to go" The Digimon look around while Joe panicking said "One minute to go" Mrs. Kamiya said "One minute to go" In the sky a voice said _"Squad leader to command we were unable to destroy the target"_ A missile is seen _"The missile will impact repeat the missile will impact"_ The missile flies down.

The Digimon keep looking Tai said "He keeps moving" They look to a section "Every time we get him in our sights, he jumps somewhere else" Looking at another section Kari said "He's too fast for us" The timer had 45 seconds left, the missile gets closer, Izzy thinking _'We have the power to destroy him, but we don't have the time Willis is right'_ Omnimon look behind him as Ancientgreymon look to the left and Angwewomon looks to the right _'We have to find some way to slow down Diaboromon'_

The timer had 30 seconds left TK notice tears in his eyes yell "30 seconds left" Suddenly Izzy gasp said "The emails" He looks to his computer "If I forward all the emails it will slow him down just like it did to us" Izzy press the mail icon "Keep sending them kids" Diaboromon jumps to places laughing, Izzy serious "You got mail" He press the enter button and sends the emails to Diaboromon.

Diaboromon lands on a spot went to jumps but stops growling and mail starts to appear slowly making Diaboromon move slowly everyone on the computers all watch Diaboromon moving slowly seriously while Diaboromon tries to move his head a bit growling Omnimon, Ancientgreymon and Angewomon all turn to face him Diaboromon tries to move to face them Tai yell "Ten seconds left" Timer "9" The missile "8" All three Digimon heading for Diaboromon "7"

Angewomon fires her arrows pinning Diaboromon arms "6" TK, the old folks, Floyd, and Uncle Al watch "5" Izzy watch "4" Diaboromon fully turns to them readies a **Web Wrecker** but Ancientgreymon fires his **Omega Burst** at his chest destroying it "3" Matt yells "2" Tai and Kari both scream "1" Omnimon stabs Diaboromon through the head Diaboromon said "Connection terminated" All three Digimon stay there a beeping is heard as Diaboromon slowly disappears "Willis" To reveal the clock he had.

The timer went 1 to 2 while in the kitchen Mrs. Kamiya pulls the cake to see it burnt, she's not happy said "Oh lousy microwave how come every electric appliance has to have a bug in it" Suddenly at the docks a noise is heard, and ripples is seen because the missiles lands on the spot making a huge wave while Sora in her room not noticing the wave, she looks at her computer notice a email she said "Well about time" She opens it reads "Dear Sora I'm sorry, so what's a few raindrops between friends love, Tai"

Sora smiles at the message "Stupid, Tai" While at the docks people looking at the missile as it stays on an angle then rain comes down and the missile leans making the people lean their head following the missile as it goes in the water while at the balcony Izzy holding on the railing said "I'm about to barf" Next to him Tai said "Wait till you try the cake" Kari smiling said "At least it's over"

Meanwhile in Colorado, in a field of flowers **_"When Willis saw what happen on the internet, he was happy as the rest of us"_** Willis jumps smiling running forward laughing while behind him is the twin Digimon Teariromon and Kokomon **_"So were the twins Terriermon and Kokomon"_** They bounce and Willis runs along the flowers **_"They figure that would be the end of it"_** But suddenly a strange wind appears **_"But they were wrong"_** Willis notice turns **_"It was just the beginning"_** Willis start to look concern calls "Kokomon" The flowers move **_"Willis was about to face the digibattle of his life but he was all alone"_**


	3. Trouble in America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd generation of Digidestined are on vacation but it's cut short due to trouble in America.

_Present Day_

Tai is in a soccer uniform kicking the **_ball “These days the teams a bit older but some things never change, Tai’s still obsess with soccer”_** Tai does some tricks **_“Sora is still waiting for him to call”_** Sora picks up a flower that her digivice is at then puts the flower in the dirt sighs.

Izzy is at a computer **_“Izzy’s idea of a fun night is upgrading his computer”_** Matt is sitting down tuning his guitar **_“Matt’s trying to make a Rockstar his stage name is the Digidestined formally known as Matt”_** Matt adjusts the speaker **_“Even though the older kids don’t have much time in the digiworld”_**

On a beach is three kids using a Digimon as a volleyball **_“There are new Digidestined kids to pick up the slack”_** A kid working on a sandcastle with a Digimon next to him **_“That’s Cody a real sensitive little kid and that’s his Digimon Upamon”_**

Yolei is sitting on a chair getting a tan with a pink bird like Digimon with a feather _“ **Yolei and Poromon can match with the best of them as well as tan lines”**_ Shows a brown hair wearing goggles kid with a baby dragon like Digimon **_“There’s Davis and Demiveemon”_**

They watch a crab go by **_“Yeah I knew Davis looks like my brother Tai”_** The crab goes towards the water **_“They even have the same personality obnoxious_** ” Standing on the water looking at the ocean is Flamon **_“There’s also Flamon he came to help us on our adventures”_**

Flamon smiles turns as Cody, Davis all run as Yolei watch them Flamon shake his head **_“While those four are having a good time at the beach I was in New York with TK partly to visit Mimi and partly to make Davis jealous”_**

Shows a picture of TK and Kari together smiling TK said “Smile” He took a picture but notice his computer “Not again” A tab appears Kari holding Gatomon in her arms ask “It didn’t go through” TK shake his head said “No”

Kari ask “What’s wrong with it” TK picks up his computer said “I don’t know it says all lines are busy” On his shoulder is Patamon “There must be some kind of electrical surge” Patamon moves around as TK lowers his computer Kari ask “So what do you think we should do now, TK”

Gatomon smiles said “How about lunch” Suddenly Kari narrow her eyes ask “Hey did you guys hear that” Confuse TK ask “Did we hear what” Gatomon blinks her eye looks up to Kari and blink again Kari frowns said “I’m getting a feeling something really strange out there but I’m not quite sure what it is yet”

Wind picks up “It needs our help though” Kari looks up gasp as one side of a ‘One Way’ sign crush a bit Kari looks as Gatomon’s ear twitch “I hate it when I’m right” A trash can crush and a stop lights had an electrical surge **_“It turn out the person who needed out help was Willis”_**

A strange wind appears by a fire hydrant while standing at a place is an older Willis who watch the garage door shake madly in front of Willis is a fence a piece of rubbish lands on it then comes off to reveal a huge Digimon growling.

Willis said “Kokomon this has to stop” Kokomon said “Go back” His voice sounds like two a child and an older voice Willis gasp as Kokomon step forward Willis confuse ask “What do you mean, back, back to what” Kokomon raise his arm.

Appearing behind Willis is another Digimon this one looks like a rabbit with long ears with a green stripe, a horn on his head, green arrow pointing down his name is Terriermon it looks concern as Kokomon push the fence down said “Destroy”

Terriermon got angry jumps as Kokomon moves forward Terriermon bits Kokomon’s ear making him roar Willis notice this said “No” Kokomon punch Terriermon off his ear and went after Terriermon while Willis watch “Terriermon”

Kokomon knocks Terriermon back as Willis climbs over the destroyed fence Terriermon use his eyes to slow down as Kokomon lands on the ground Terriermon lands yells **“Bunny Blast”** He sends a green orb at Kokomon hitting him.

Willis covers his face Kokomon walks forward as Terriermon sends another Bunny Blast hitting Kokomon _“It doesn’t really matter where you go”_ Kokomon walks forward from the smoke _“_ _It makes no difference, baby, who you know”_

Terriermon jumps as Kokomon tries to get him using his ears to hover above while Kokomon turns said **“Koko Crusher”** From his chest he leans back to reveal bullet holes and fires at Terriermon who dodge “This thing has gotten way out of control”

The bullets destroy a part of a roof as Terriermon flies diagonally down said **“Bunny Blast”** He fires the energy at Kokomon head on _“It's getting stranger and then”_ Kokomon runs on the wall towards the sky “  
Terriermon moves as Kokomon jumps and use his hands to stop himself from falling _“It's getting harder to win”_ Terriermon on an edge gets up glaring _“It's getting digital then”_ Kokomon roars _“It's starts happening all over again”_

Willis climbs up a ladder to the top of the building runs forward said “Terriermon” He sees Terriermon move with Kokomon behind him hovering after him Willis watch as Kokomon use his arms to slow down on the buildings.

Meanwhile Kari said “Hurry TK it’s over this way” She runs around the corner holding Gatomon’s paw while TK trying to catch up using a pole to spin on the corner while Terriermon hits a wall as Kokomon lands on fist on the ground.

Terriermon lands on the ground stumble but falls down groaning Kokomon starts to move forward but running from behind is Willis he runs pass Kokomon who raise his arm towards Terriermon, but Willis stands in front of Terriermon and said “Kokomon stop”

Kokomon did grunting and lowers his arm while on the other side of a fence is Kari running by but when TK runs, he stops to see Kokomon and said “Huh, a Digimon” Kari, and Gatomon came back to look to see it Kari said “I’m not sure if it is a Digimon”

They watch Kokomon step back as Willis walks forward said “All right, tell me” Terriermon looks from behind “What do you want” Kokomon grunts moves back said “Go back” Then the wind picks up Willis raise his arm as Kokomon disappears.

TK and Kari both watching this TK said “He vanish, hey kid” Catching Willis attention Kari calls “Come here” But Willis grabs Terriermon run saying “Don’t follow me you’re in danger” He runs around the corner as Patamon flies said “Leave it to me I’ll find out where he’s going”

TK climbs down from the fence ask “What does he mean we’re in danger” Kari raise her head said “All I know is he needs help” Patamon flies around to find Willis then he spots him at a telephone booth he lands on a traffic lights watch Willis said “Hi mum our summer camp is going backpack near Colorado we’re leaving-“

But the operator said _“Please deposit 2 dollars for the next 30 seconds”_ Will quickly said “I’ll call you when I get there” Willis ends the call sighing then walks around the booth “Come one Terriermon we have to find transportation”

Willis picks up Terriermon and puts him in his backpack walking down to the train “I can’t keep running from him we’re going back” Patamon confuse said “Colorado why there” So Patamon flies away to find TK and Kari to tell them what he heard.

Once they learn where Willis is going, they got on the train Kari said “I’m sending an email to Davis and the others” Inside Patamon and Gatomon are in TK’s arms who is sitting next to Kari who holds the computer “I told them to meet up with us”

Kari sends the email while TK, Patamon, and Gatomon look to her “We could really use their help and I’m sure Davis misses me” TK leans back on his chair groans.

Meanwhile at the beach Flamon is standing watching Davis, Demiveemon, Cody, Upamon, Yolei, and Poromon having fun Yolei turn said “Hey, Flamon, come and join is” Flamon was about to join suddenly he heard the D-terminal ringing calls “Hey, Davis your terminal is ringing”

Davis heard him runs pass Flamon jumps said “The D-terminal” He slides to get it smile “New kid with Digimon” He then notice the email Flamon comes over sits ask “What is it” Demiveemon comes over said “Yay a new friend”

Yolei, and Cody came over and gather around as Davis said “She wants us to meet them at Colorado” Confusing us “Well how does she expect us to get to America” We all look at the email “We don’t have the money”

Meanwhile Willis and Terriermon are walking along the road Terriermon tired ask “Willis, do we have to go to Colorado” Willis up ahead said “You heard what Kokomon said ‘Go back’ that’s where it all started”

Terriermon tired ask “But why do we have to walk my soles are worn out and I don’t even have shoes” Willis sighs turns said “Terriermon listen we” Suddenly he fell back yelling due to Terriermon making him fell back.

Terriermon turns said “Oops, come on Willis can’t we just call for someone to give us a ride” Willis gets up picking up his backpack said “Sorry pal you know Kokomon’s getting more violent” Terriermon watch him walk “He makes anyone close to us disappear I’ll find us a ride now let’s get out of this sun it’s too hot”

Suddenly Terriermon runs to Willis said “Wait” He jumps using his ears and lands on Willis head surprising him Willis ask “Uh, what exactly do you think you’re doing” Terriermon said “This way I don’t have to walk, and you can stay in the shade” He giggles then spread his ears to make cover for Willis who said “Oh, well that’s better” He starts walking “I don’t suppose you can turn into a glass of lemonade too, could ya”

Meanwhile back with TK and Kari the train still continues to move forward but suddenly Kari’s digivice glows pink Kari notice looks said “Huh, look my digivice” Suddenly the train went purple TK gets up said “Whoa, what’s happening to the train”

Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon all look at him “I don’t think this is the entertainment portion of the trip” A growl is heard outside TK moves back slightly as Kari turns gasp to see Kokomon walking to them Kari gets up “It’s that Digimon we saw in New York” Gatomon and Patamon both ready to fight.

Suddenly Kari’s digivice glows a rainbow so does TK’s who lift it up Kokomon said “Don’t interfere” The brakes were use TK screams as he went down the cart while the train slows down and Kari is struggling to get back on the seat.

TK’s hat rolled then Kari use her strength to get back into her seat leans back said “There’s definitely something different about this Digimon” TK reach for his hat but stops stands up looks said “We’re not moving where are we”

The train stop on the bridge **_“Don’t interfere I don’t think that Digimon wants us to get to Colorado”_** A plane is flying Davis ask “All right Yolei explain to me one more time while we have to stop at three different cities”

Yolei said “We’re using my uncle’s frequent flyer miles and certain restrictions reply” Now they are in a red cab Davis ask “And why do we have to take this particular taxi company” The cab sways a bit Yolei said “I have an uncle who lives here in Houston he has an account with them”

Inside Davis, Yolei, and Cody are sitting with their Digimon in their laps and Flamon sitting next to Cody they all sway side to side Cody said “It’s not really that bad” Yolei said “At least it’s free” The driver looks to them and ask “What do you say guys wanna hear some music”

Davis said “Sure why not” Cody ask “We prefer something on the slow and easy side” The driver said “Sure” He puts on the banjo on the radio humming to it “I’m pretty good” After the cab right the kids and Digimon are now getting on a plane.

Once they reach their destination, they wave Yolei said “Bye Uncle Fred, thanks for the lift goodbye” Now they’re by a fence Davis leans against the post said “Yolei, your uncle’s a lousy pilot” Flamon standing by Cody arms cross said “At least we manage to get this far”

He looks at Cody “So where are we, Cody” Cody looks at the map said “According to the map we’re about 60 miles from where we need to meet Kari” Davis runs over ask “And how are we supposed to get there” Yolei raise her finger said “I have an uncle who owns some horses around here”

But Davis runs pass them said “No” They watch him “No more uncle’s, no more horses, no more trains, no more planes” He reach the road holding his head “It’s gotta stop” Then a truck comes by slowing down Davis looks the truck stops the driver ask “Did someone say stop”

Cody said “Come on guys this is our chance” They run towards the truck Flamon opens it said “We can ride in here” Davis watch in disbelief as Yolei said “Well at least my way we weren’t stowaways” Flamon helps Cody who said “Climb in it’s perfect”

Flamon said “Come on, guys” He climbs in while Davis runs towards the front said “Let me handle this” He reach the door “Yes ma’am I did say stop” Yolei has her hands on her hips “I’m starting my own truck stop and I was testing it up it started to work fine thanks”

So Yolei said “Let's go” Davis runs forward said “Come on” Demiveemon jumps in Davis’s hands and puts in on before climbing in with Yolei, Poromon, and Upamon behind him once all in they close the door and the truck leaves.

Inside the truck is Willis and Terriermon, Davis notices him said “Hey pal” He crawls over to them “You must have the same idea with us” Demiveemon comes over and sniffs Terriermon as Flamon notice said “Uh, Davis”

Davis looks at Flamon who points Davis follows sees Demiveemon sniffing said “Hey would you cut it out that’s rude” He bonks Demiveemon on the head looks at Willis smiles “Sorry about him he’s young” Flamon looks at what Demiveemon smelling he is surprised to see a Digimon there.

Demiveemon turns points said “Davis, guess what, he’s a Digimon” Confuse Davis ask “A what” Flamon standing by the wall said “He’s right that’s a Digimon right there” Terriermon said “Uh oh” Davis went back surprise.

While Willis said “Whoa” Yolei looks points said “Hey, they’re right” Cody stands up said “Wow, in America they have their own Digimon by the truck load” Flamon walks stands behind Demiveemon as Upamon and Poromon jumps on forward.

After getting off the truck they stood by the road the Digimon are laughing Willis smiling said “Our Digimon like each other” They look to see Terriermon said “And the guy says ‘I was talking to the doctor’” Demiveemon, Poromon, and Upamon laugh.

Willis looks to Davis, Cody, Yolei, and Flamon smiling said “Hah, this is kind a nice being around others for a change” Terriermon said “Yeah for as long as I can remember it’s just been me and Willis all alone”

Yolei thinks said “But having a Digimon makes you a Digidestined and we’re all part of a team” Yolei looks at Willis “Why are you alone” Willis smiles said “Well let’s just say I have my reasons anyway it’s nice to meet someone cute as you”

Flamon cross his arms said “You must have a big reason to be all alone on your travels” Then Davis hands in his pocket walks by said “Yeah, yeah back off there blondie” Willis ask “What’s the matter with you Davis did I just say something wrong”

Davis got angry said “Look we found this kid now what do we do” Cody sitting said “He’s just angry because he’s hoping to meet up with Kari by now” Davis just pouts as Willis said “Well my family’s vacation home is just a couple of towns away from here you guys can wait for them there”

Terriermon use his ears to pick up Poromon and Upamon as Demiveemon watch Flamon said “That’s a good idea” He looks to Yolei “Yolei you should email TK and Kari to know where we are going” Yolei said “Right” But Willis ask “Where are they coming from”

Yolei said “From New York” Willis realise then said “Oh, those to kids by the fence that girl was cute too” That made Davis really angry turns said “That’s its lover boy leave Kari out of this” Thanks to the yell made Terriermon lose focus and collapse.

Willis frowns said “Oh I’m sorry, listen Davis I wasn’t trying to step on anybody’s toes maybe I should just make a phone call and get us a lift to my house” Terriermon looks up as Willis went to a phone talking “Hi I like to order a large pizza for delivery with mushroom, sausage, pepperoni, pineapple, Canadian bacon, anchovies, and green peppers”

Davis said “That sounds delicious Willis but aren’t you gonna have anything” He walks over to him as Terriermon said “If Davis eats it all” He takes a deep breath to make him fat causing Demiveemon and Flamon both laugh at the joke.

Davis saw this smile leans against the pole said “There’s not amounts of fat below my neck” Willis said “Are you gonna deliver that pizza to my house right, well would you mind doing me favour and pick us up on the way”

He listens as Davis said “Tell him forget the whole thing I’m in a mood for Chinese” Willis annoyed looks at Davis and yell “Shut up” But then he realise he’s on the phone quickly spoke “No, I said line-up, we’ll line-up on the side of the road with a sign so we’re easy to spot”

With that he ends the call Cody writing said “I see you done this before” Willis said “They’ll be here in two minutes or else it’s free” Terriermon said “Willis your smart” Davis said “Well it was mostly my idea”

Wills walks by said “Great then you’re buying the pizza” Cody holds a sign as a grey car comes by driver said “Pizza” The driver stops Yolei gets up said “Guys come on let’s go” So they went to the car as Davis ask “Why do I have to be the one who pays for it”

Flamon helps Cody, and Yolei climb in the back as Willis said “Hey it’s your pie you buy don’t open your big mouth unless it’s to eat pizza” Flamon stands next to Davis who leans against the car as Willis picks up Terriermon.

Davis said “All right if I’m paying for it I get the first half and I get the 2nd half too” Confusing Willis, Terriermon, and Flamon as Davis leans back more “Now that’s settled I guess we’re ready to go” He laughs a bit as Flamon said “Uh, Davis you shouldn’t have said that”

Hearing this the driver drives his car away making Davis fall on the road Yolei waves said “We’ll tell you how the pizza tasted” Flamon facepalms said “Great job, Davis” Davis looks up said “Ooh, that driver thinks he’s getting a tip forget it”

Suddenly the wind picks up Terriermon notice ask “Huh” Willis digivice activates Flamon looks to see the wind notice his eyes narrow Davis ask “What is it” He looks as Demiveemon runs over said “Davis” Flamon walks said “Something’s coming”

A footstep is seen a sign is bent and Kokomon appears said “Destroy” Willis said “Kokomon” Davis ask “You know this Digimon, Demiveemon quick digivolve” Demiveemon jumps forward.

“Demiveemon digivolve too…” Demiveemon spins around slowly then fast to become a taller version of himself with longer arms and legs “…Veemon”

Veemon runs forward said **“V-Headbutt”** He headbutts him in the gut Flamon yell **“Fireball”** He fires it at Kokomon’s head who groan Veemon jumps on his back into the air as Flamon jumps to the side as Kokomon tries to get them.

Davis calls “How about a little teamwork” Veemon runs then grabs Terriermon’s legs who use his ears to pick him “Pick me up we’ll attack him from the air” Kokomon watch as Veemon said “All right we got’cha ya”

Willis covers his face as Flamon watch both yell “Watch out for that sign” Terriermon and Veemon had dents on the top as Davis had a dent on the bottom Flamon walks to them ask “How about we go plan B, Davis” Davis fell said “Yeah, time for plan B”

“Veemon armour digivolve too…” Shows the D-terminal open show two eggs one disappears as a pillar of data went up towards a Davis digivice then coming out of is an orange flame egg with a spike on top, and the Crest of Courage on it, shows the Crest of Courage spinning Veemon appears spinning slowly to the left.

The egg spins to the right then both Veemon and the egg spin towards the middle fast, Veemon stands as rings of fire appears going up Veemon cover in fire while ghostly appears is Agumon, Greymon, Metalgreymon, and Wargreymon then disappears.

The flames disappear to reveal a flame gauntlet with three spikes coming out the same on the other arm shows a mask with a spike coming out of the top, armour on the chest, armour on the knees and armour on the feet with spikes it.

The Digimon moves back to reveal an older version of Veemon he poses as fire comes out “Flamedramon the Fire of Courage”

“Flamon armour digivolve too…” Flamon stands on a rocky area then a temple rises from the ground around him on the top nine different armours appear with a different elements Flamon looks to the Light he glows light around him.

Then a shadow figure appears arms cross hovering while Flamon grows tall as the armour fly onto Flamon from the head his hair went short blonde as a dark grey wolf mask goes over it, grey armour goes on the chest with two purple markings on each side.

On the shoulders grey and purple shoulder pads clamp on with the symbol of Light on with black armour going down to the bicep, the lower arms had grey and purple gauntlets but, on the left, had a device on top, the hands had black gloves with purple armour on the hand and fingers.

On the waist and thighs black buckles connect as grey armour connects to purple armour kneecaps and down the legs is grey armour with five dots above the calves, grey armour with purple in the middle and black on the sides with grey armour with grey spike feet with black on the tips covering the feet.

Then appearing is a long grey scarf going around the neck down to the feet it also has purple stripes the Digimon pulls out two lightsabres slash around before connecting them raise his left arm as the device shoots a laser on the body is a white body suit “…Lobomon Warrior of Light”

Willis and Terriermon are awe as Davis said “Flamedramon attack” Flamedramon in the air said **“Fire Rockets”** He sends fireballs at Kokomon hitting him head on Lobomon grabs his sword said **“Lobo Kendo”** He runs slashing at Kokomon side passing him.

Davis, Willis, and Terriermon all move they run pass the sign as Kokomon hits it destroying the sign Davis ask “One small detail” He stops “Who is that and why is he attacking us” Kokomon gets up said **“Cable Crusher”** He sends both arms and it hits Flamedramon and Lobomon sending them back on the ground.

The arms came back Kokomon charge Lobomon points said **“Howling Laser”** He fires hitting Kokomon to blind him “Move” Both armour Digimon move to the sides avoiding Kokomon who lands on their spot.

They are in the air as Kokomon said **“Koko Crusher”** He fires bullets at them they dodge a few only they got hit and crash into the ground Willis and Terriermon runs over said “Kokomon” He stops in front of the crater as the Armour Digimon revert to their rookie forms.

Flamon and Veemon watch them as Kokomon stops “Kokomon” Willis puts a hand on his chest “I’m doing what you want I’m going back” But Kokomon said “Go back to the beginning” He raise his arm and lowers it as Terriermon push Willis to the side as Kokomon’s arm hits where they were seeing this Flamon gets up said “I’m going back in”

“Flamon armour digivolve too…” Flamon stands on a rocky area then a temple rises from the ground around him on the top nine different armours appear with a different elements Flamon looks to the ice that surrounds him.

A small shadow figure appears hovering while Flamon shrinks as the armour A green headband clamps on around the head with a brown picture of a bear smiling on the right shoulder is a red rectangular pad then went down, on the left shoulder a dark grey armour appears.

On the chest green armour goes around while green armour straps on up to connect on the top as the Symbol of Ice appears in the middle, over the feet is green armour boots with red on the middle with strips, on the soles is red armour.

The ice breaks to reveal a white bear reaching behind is a gun firing snowballs he puts it back with a serious look “…Kumamon”

Willis and Terriermon lands on the side Terriermon looks at Kokomon who walks forward while Kumamon said **“Blizzard Blaster”** He pulls out his gun and fires snowballs at Kokomon as Davis yells “Willis use your digivice” Willis digivice starts to go green.

Terriermon said “I feel strange” He jumps in the air as Willis watch “Terriermon digivolve too…” He goes into a golden ball and breaks to reveal an older version of him with green over the top half of his face, head, horn and down to his ears leaving the ends white, on the face had whisker red markings and a red diamond on the head.

On his chest is brown belt connecting from the top left shoulder to the sides, wearing blue jean pants covering the lower arms is machine gauntlets “…Gargomon”

Willis shock said “Huh, he’s got pants now” Kumamon moves as Gargomon lands on the right of him they jump as Kokomon sends his **Cable Crusher** to reach out for them but the two Digimon move by his arm Kumamon puts his gun away said **“Crystal Breeze”**

He takes a deep breath and blow covering Kokomon left side as Gargomon said **“Bunny Pummel”** He hits Kokomon’s face hitting the side breaking the ice then hits the other side of Kokomon’s face who growls sending him through another sign.

Both Digimon move through the hole Gargomon said **“Gargo Pellets”** He raise his arms and fires at Kokomon while Kumamon said **“Blizzard Blaster”** he pulls his gun again and fires snowballs at Kokomon who takes both hits.

Kokomon puts a hand down said “Go back” Willis staring ask “What for” But all Kokomon said “Go back” With that he disappears Davis holds his face walking over said “He put up a good fight but we won”

Kumamon reverts back to Flamon who walk over said “I don’t think that’s the last time we saw Kokomon” Willis turns said “Flamon’s right, we didn’t win anything, Davis” Davis, and Flamon looks at Willis who stops “He won’t stop until I give him what he wants”

Davis ask “So what does he want” Flamon said “Maybe we can help you, Willis” But Willis said “Don’t ask any more questions it’s for your own good” He starts to walk “The less you know the better” Terriermon said “Willis, wait” Willis stops as Terriermon runs over to him and holds his right hand.

Willis looks down at him “We’re a team now” Terriermon nods “It’s okay to tell them the truth” Davis, Flamon, and Veemon all watch them as the wind goes by Davis said “Well the truth is we don’t have a ride anymore”

Veemon, and Flamon look at each other nods Veemon said “No problem I can handle that” Flamon smiles said “I got my own way to go”

“Veemon armour digivolve too…” Shows the D-terminal open show two eggs one disappears as a pillar of data went up towards a Davis digivice then coming out of is a black wolf like egg with a lighting spike on top, and the Crest of Friendship underneath the spike, shows the Crest of Friendship spinning Veemon appears spinning slowly to the left.

The egg spins to the right then both Veemon and the egg spin towards the middle fast, Veemon stands as rings of blue lighting appears going up Veemon cover in lighting while ghostly appears is Gabumon, Garurumon, Weregarurumon, and Metalgarurumon then disappears.

The lighting disappears to reveal a black armour Digimon with black spikes on the back and a yellow lighting spike on the mask a beast like Veemon roars as lighting appears “…Raidramon the Storm of Friendship”

“Flamon armour digivolve too…” Flamon stands on a rocky area then a temple rises from the ground around him on the top nine different armours appear with a different elements Flamon looks to the Lightning that surrounds him him.

Then a shadow figure appears spread beetle like wings hovering while Flamon grows tall as the armour fly onto Flamon, from the head grey armour covers his face as with blue armour going around the neck, blue helmet with a yellow stripe going on the head connecting to the neck armour a blue horn goes up spreads into two with tiny horns facing down.

On the chest is yellow armour with blue armour on top and in the middle another armour connecting the blue armour together from the sides on the shoulders blue shoulder pads connect with a triangle spike pointing up as grey armour with a line going along with yellow outline.

Grey armour connects to the biceps as grey gauntlets connect on the lower arms with blue on top with yellow on the back around the arms, the hands covered in blue armour, but the fingers had yellow armour on them.

On the waist and thighs is grey armour straps that connect to the blue armour with yellow out ling and a buckle with three yellow spikes going up, on the upper legs is blue armour connecting and on the front is armour with the Symbol of Lighting on the front with blue around it and yellow outline.

On the kneecaps is grey armour, covering the legs is armour blue at the front with yellow outline on the back is grey armour with lines above that is yellow armour with a hexagon prism, and on the feet is blue and yellow armour from the back a shield breaks in half to reveal wings it lowers down they connect together on the body is an orange body suit “…Beetlemon”

Beetlemon flying in the air as Davis gets on Raidramon’s back cheering Davis ask “Somebody call for a ride” Terriermon in awe said “That’s cool” Willis ask “Couldn’t you done that before” So Willis gets on Raidramon, and Terriermon is on Beetlemon helmet holding onto the horn _“Hey Digimon, hey Digimon”_

Beetlemon flies down the hill as Raidramon runs _“Monster friends to the boys and girls”_ A valley is seen _“Hey Digimon, hey Digimon”_ Raidramon jumps over a fence _“Champions of the digital world”_ Beetlemon flies over.

Running from a distance is three boys one ask “Hey can we get a ride to” Davis, Willis, Terriermon, and Beetlemon looks to them Davis said “Sorry we’re on a mission” They all watch in amaze as Raidramon and Beetlemon move across the field _“Hey Digimon, hey Digimon”_

Davis cheering holding onto Raidramon _“Monster friends to the boys and girls”_ Raidramon runs across the field and Beetlemon flying above him _“Hey Digimon, hey Digimon”_ They keep going _“Champions of the digital world”_ Terriermon cheering as Beetlemon keeps going _“Hey Digimon, hey Digimon”_

Meanwhile watching from a distance Upamon said “Is a huge gust of wind” But Cody said “No it’s Davis and Flamon” He runs towards it as Yolei looks said “Same difference” Cody waves to them while Willis ask “How do you stop this thing”

Once they all get together at Willis house, they’re at a bridge Flamon, and Davis told them what happen after Cody, and Yolei left with the car Yolei ask “So this Kokomon attacked” She scoffs “I knew we shouldn’t have split up the team”

Terriermon balancing ask “Where are your friends TK and Kari” Yolei said “Oh yeah they’re still not here yet” Hearing this Davis yells “What, what do you mean Kari’s not here yet” His voice surprise everyone making Terriermon fell off the bridge.

Flamon leaning against the bridge thinking as Cody said “Good question they really should’ve be here right now” Terriermon climbing to get back up as Willis said “If I know Kokomon your friends aren’t coming at all”

But Flamon cross his arms said “Or he probably delayed them” He looks to Willis “Willis, I think it’s time you tell us what’s really going on” Willis turns to him as Davis said “Flamon’s right, enough secrets”

Veemon tries to pull Terriermon up but only for both Digimon to fell to the ground Cody said “You seem to know an awful lot about this monster” Davis looks ask “Spill it how do you two know each other”

Yolei ask “And more importantly why has he only attacking you” Flamon stares at Willis who said “Because I created him” Terriermon shock to hear this as the others are shock as well but Flamon narrow his eyes a bit Davis said “You must be kidding you can’t just create a Digimon out of thin air”

Willis grabs his backpack said “I told you too much already Kokomon makes everyone who tries to help me disappear like I’ll bet he did with your friends TK and Kari” Terriermon watching said “Willis” Suddenly Flamon starts walking over to Willis and said “Willis”

Willis turns to Flamon who walks by him “Let us go have a talk for a while” They begin to walk as Davis calls “Hey I’ll come with you” He runs after them leaving Terriermon to watch.

After a few hours of walking in the woods Davis catching up “Willis we’ve been walking for hours and you haven’t said a word” They walk over to a cliff “Being a digidestined means you don’t have to face things alone”

Willis looks down as Flamon looks at him ask “So what are you running away from Willis” Willis looks at them said “Okay eight years ago, a digiegg came out of my computer it hatches into twin Digimon Terriermon and Kokomon”

He stares at us “I finally had someone to play with” Willis walks towards the edge “My very own pets and they talk too it was the best” Willis stares at the lake remembering as a kid.

Kid Willis sitting on a holding Kokomon bandaging him as Terriermon jumping on the chair “They depended on me” Kokomon crying as Kid Willis said _“You have give it time to heal okay”_ Kokomon starts to smiles.

The twins now moving the pump “Sometimes they would even do my chores for me” Kid Willis on a scooter with the twin Digimon holding on “I thought it would be cool to have more of them, so I got the stupid idea creating a digiegg on the computer that’s went it all went bad”

Davis looking out to the lake as Flamon turn ask “The digiegg caught a virus right” Willis nods said “Yeah, before my Digimon could hatch it got attack by a virus and it mutated to Diaboromon” Willis looks to Flamon “The very one who almost destroyed you, Flamon”

Diaboromon flash in Flamon’s head laughing “When you, Tai, and the others destroyed him I thought my bad dream was finally over, but the real nightmare was just beginning the virus somehow tracked us down and dragged Kokomon away from me”

Kid Willis looks at the wind “I watch helplessly for four years as he slowly became the same terrible monster” Kokomon roars, Willis walks pass Flamon who stares at him Willis looks to the lake “And now he’s obsessed with chasing me”

Davis standing next to Flamon and said “I remember during the battle he said ‘Go back to the beginning’” Flamon ask “What did Kokomon mean by that” Willis said “I think he wanted me to come back here where it all started but every time, he tries to tell me why the virus stops him he just can’t fight it”

Davis walks by “I know this won’t end till he’s destroyed but I can’t do it, it’s all my fault not his” Flamon notice Davis drop his goggles said “Davis” Willis looks ask “What’s the matter with you” Davis crying said “That’s the saddest story I’ve ever heard”

Flamon shake his head smiling walks over to him with Willis who said “I’m the problem not you” He bends down as Davis cries Willis picks up Davis goggles “Get over it” Suddenly Davis stops crying said “Okay” He smiles take his goggles as Willis said “That was fast”

Davis puts his goggles back on said “You know what we’re gonna help you” Willis smiles said “You will” Flamon smiles said “I took down this virus on the internet with my friends” He smirks “Looks like I’m doing it again”

Willis ask “How are you gonna do that” Davis said “My friend we’re digidestined we’ll find the answer together as a team” Willis said “I’ve never been on a time anything I should know” Davis points to himself said “Yeah, I’m the only one that can kiss, Kari”

Flamon facepalms said “Oh, Davis” Willis ask “Just a little one” But Davis said “Hey don’t even joke around about this got it” Willis turns walk said “I don’t know she and I really can get off in New York” Davis said “I’m not kidding”

Flamon looks to see Terriermon under a cloak he looks to Willis and said “Someone’s here to see you” Terriermon said “Willis” Willis and Davis look to him “I don’t mean to eavesdrops, but I got really big ears”

Willis stares at him “I know you’re going to face Kokomon tomorrow and I wanna be right there next to you” But Willis said “No way I couldn’t live with myself if some were to happen to you this is my mistake, and I won’t risk your safety to correct it”

Terriermon took a step his hood came off said “He’s my brother“ But Willis said “I don’t care” Terriremon takes the cloak off said “Willis I’m not your pet, I’m your friend” His ears lower “Friends are always there for each other”

Flamon smiles said “I have to agree on him” As Davis said “Now that’s what I’m talking about teamwork” Willis walks over to Terriermon and puts the cloak back on said “Thanks pal” Terriermon smiles as Flamon, and Davis both stare smiling.

We all stood in a clearing Davis said “Okay, let’s find Kokomon” But Wilis said “Don’t worry about it he’ll find us” A footprint appears the wind came and Kokomon appears who said “Go back” Willis said “I did, I’m here what else do you want”

Kokomon said “De-destroy” Willis stares at Kokomon who growls then roars “DESTROY” The sky went dark Davis went to Willis and said “He’s got a lot of issues” Flamon and Veemon stood on either side of Terriermon facing Kokomon.

Kokomon stops roaring he punch the ground a red sphere goes over him Willis said “He’s digivolving” The sphere cracks to reveal a tall grey, white rabbit “Terriermon be careful he’s stronger now”

Terreiermon in a green sphere rise into the air said “Terriermon digivolve too….” He changes into Gargomon “Gargomon” The sphere breaks and Gargomon lands ready Davis step forward yells “Veemon your turn show him what you’re made off”

“Veemon armour digivolve too…” Shows the D-terminal open show two eggs one disappears as a pillar of data went up towards a Davis digivice then coming out of is an orange flame egg with a spike on top, and the Crest of Courage on it, shows the Crest of Courage spinning Veemon appears spinning slowly to the left.

The egg spins to the right then both Veemon and the egg spin towards the middle fast, Veemon stands as rings of fire appears going up Veemon cover in fire while ghostly appears is Agumon, Greymon, Metalgreymon, and Wargreymon then disappears.

The flames disappear to reveal a flame gauntlet with three spikes coming out the same on the other arm shows a mask with a spike coming out of the top, armour on the chest, armour on the knees and armour on the feet with spikes it.

The Digimon moves back to reveal an older version of Veemon he poses as fire comes out “Flamedramon the Fire of Courage”

Cody took a step said “Amardillomon, you too”

“Armadillomon armour digivolve too…” Shows the D-terminal open show two eggs one disappears as a pillar of data went up towards Cody’s digivice then coming out of is an yellow egg with a small spike in a hole, and the Crest of Knowledge on it, shows the Crest of Knowledge spinning Armadillomon appears spinning slowly to the left.

The egg spins to the right then both Armadillomon and the egg spin towards the middle fast, Armadillomon stands as rings of rock appears going up Armadillomon cover in rock while ghostly appears is Tentomon, Kabuterimon, and Megakabuterimon then disappears.

Some drills comes out of the rock to reveal a yellow armour Digimon with drills going from the nose and hands with wings on its back “…Digmon the drill of power”

Kokomon raise his ears as Yolei runs forward said “Hawkmon, go for it”

“Hawkmon armour digivolve too…” Shows the D-terminal open show two eggs one disappears as a pillar of data went up towards Yolei’s digivice then coming out of is a helmet with wings on the side egg, and the Crest of Love on it, shows the Crest of Love spinning Hawkmon appears spinning slowly to the left.

The egg spins to the right then both Hawkmon and the egg spin towards the middle fast, Hawkmon stands as rings of green appears going up a Digimon covered in wind while ghostly appears is Biyomon, Birdramon, and Garudamon then disappears.

Coming out of the wind is a metal wings the Crest of Heart on the metal mask as the Digimon roars he flies to reveal his body res and legs are yellow he lands “…Halsemon the Wings of Love”

Flamon serious said “My turn”

“Flamon digivolve too…” Flamon starts to glow white getting taller his hair starts to grow and spiky as a tornado of flames surround him amour appears black suit going on his body with the armour from the legs is white armour with holes in them going up the legs is red armour shin pads that went to his knees with holes on top with yellow outline.

On the upper legs is red armour with yellow outline, on the waist is two white belts connecting to a red buckle with the symbol of flame, on the chest is white armour going over the other as red armour with yellow outline covers part of them on each shoulder.

On his shoulders are red pads with yellow outline with black pads with a small spike on it, down to the lower arms there is gauntlets on with a white gauntlet with holes on it and connecting the armours to the body is white stripe armour on the face a mask connects overing the head and the sides but leaving the face as it has horns coming out as the Digimon open his red eyes with the hair turning bright yellow the tornado disappears to reveal the Digimon “…Agunimon”

Kokomon narrow his eyes as the four Digimon runs at him Agunimon yells **“Pyro Punch”** While in the air Flamdramon calls **“Fire Rockets”** When Agunimon attack about to hit Kokomon who suddenly disappears and appears in front of Flamedramon _“Things are starting to accelerate into something never”_

Davis yell “That’s the way” Flamedramon gets hit by the cliff side as Agunimon moves back as Kokomon lands on his spot _“Stopping always trouble but”_ Digmon and Halsemon both came over Digmon said “I’ll trip him up” But he stumbles a bit “Whoa, almost trip myself” The three Digimon stare at _Kokomon “Now I think I’m getting dizzy too much spinning pace my”_

Kokomon stands there _“Patience line is thickening, quickening”_ He puts his arms on the ground and gust of wind came _“It’s getting too insane”_ Agunimon yells “Jump” He did but Digmon and Halsemon got sent flying _“I’m trying to maintain”_ Yolei looks as the Digimon hit the side of the cliff.

Agunimon in the air yells **“Pyro Tornado”** he makes a tornado of fire sending it to Kokomon hitting him _“Woah, woah, woah”_ Gargomon use this calls **“Gargo Pellets”** He fires while Kokomon backflips out of the tornado unharmed _“Woah, woah, woah, whoa”_

Agunimon moves forward as Gargomon keeps firing making Kokomon go over the edge _“You run around, I run around”_ Kokomon lands on the side then moves _“We’re all gonna run, run, run around”_ Gargomon lands on the spot and fires **Gargo Pellets** at Kokomon who dodge _“You run around, I run around”_

Gargomon in the air but Kokomon grabs him and spins him away _“We all do a run, run, run around”_ Gargomon lands on the water while Davis, Willis, Yolei, and Cody all run to get a better view _“Run, run baby”_

Gargomon gets up sees Kokomon standing on the water Gargomon said “Don’t make me do this” He aims his guns at him _“Run, run baby”_ Agunimon use his **Pyro Tornado** and lands on the water the fire disappears to reveal Agunimon both fist on fire said “We just want help you, Kokomon”

Flamedramon arrives move the water ask “How do you like your Kokomon, flame broil or grill” Davis cheers while Halsemon flying said “Can we end this quickly after all I’m on vacation” Digmon arrives looks at Kokomon and said “Howdy”

Yolei smiles said “Aren’t our Digimon fantastic” Cody frowning said “Digmon could use a little more animated” Flamedramon readies his gauntlets while Agunimon pulls his fists back _“You run around, I run around”_ Suddenly Kokomon starts to sink under the water _“We’re all gonna run, run, run around”_

Davis saw this said “Whoa” Yolei looks said “I guess that’s it” Cody looking said “Uh, yeah” Halsemon looks while Willis walks said “I don’t think he’s gone” He looks but suddenly the area starts to turn pink and white.

Then coming out of the water is a huge Digimon that purple grey, green and yellow eyes Willis saw this “Now what” Kokomon digivolve he roars sending a row of black orbs it made the Digimon revert into their rookie forms.

Poromon lands in the he tries to fly out but submerge then come to reveal Hawkmon who said “I’m not a duck” On the land Upamon bounce on the ground before he went Armadillomon who lands said “I need a nap”

Veemon tries to digivolve but fell back said “I think I strained something trying to digiovlve” Flamon lands on the ground he looks at Kokomon then has a flash from his memory of that Digimon who shot him but cannot remember his name.

Kokomon growls then raise his arm making a orb appear also Veemon, Hawkmon, Flamon, Armadillomon, and Terriermon get sent towards him Flamon said “Not goof” Terriermon using his ears said “We’re being sucked in”

The five Digimon fly towards Kokomon who spins around and grab them with both hands then starts juggling them Flamon yell “Let us go” Willis watching said “This is all my fault” Davis ask “Why are you the one who taught him to juggle”

Kokomon keeps juggling the Digimon as Veemon said “Let us go you clown” Kokomon stares at them chuckling while Willis said “Leave them alone take me instead” Kokomon heard this said “Okay” He threw all five Digimon they scream hitting the sides of the cliffs.

Flamon gets up looks to see Kokomon heading for Willis he gets out said “Oh no you don’t”

"Flamon warp digivolve to..." Flamon stands on a rocky ground as flames surround him Flamon roars and digivolve into Agunimon the flames turn red as Agunimon digivolve into Aldamon who spread his wings roaring the flames turn white as the wings disappears.

The flames spin around Aldamon forming a torando as a shdow is seen inside flames start to disappear to reveal an orange helmet that had a grey spike on the front and two coming from the sides going up on the chest is dark red armour with yellow designs with the symbol on flames on the centre twice.

On the shoulders are dark red amour underneath with dragon heads yellow at the bottom and red on top with a spike coming out on top on the arms is red armour going down to the wrist as a pair of guantlets with blue on the top with a blue crystal at the centre while a head of a dragon is at the front.

On the waist is dark red armour with a grey cloth goes down to the knees with a yell point at the end on the legs is dark red armour with yellow thin stripes while a pair of dragons are on the knees a grey spike upper head yellow while dark red armour goes down the legs as a grey metal is connected to the feet to make a ring.

In front of the Digimon is a handle on a rock the Digimon grabs it and pulls it out to reveals to be a long sword the Digimon swings it causing the flames and the ground to erupt lava he swings again making more lava the Digimon put his sword on his back "...Emperorgreymon"

Kokomon turns only to meet a fist punching him he growls Emperorgreymon punch again sending Kokomon back growling Emperorgreymon pulls his sword out yell **“Pyro Dragons”** He stabs, and eight dragons made of fire came out and hit Kokomon.

While this was happening Willis staring as Davis arrives said “Watch out” Then Kokomon came out of the fire about to attack but a **Bunny Blast** miss him he looks to see Terriermon getting up ask “What do we do to end this fighting”

Kokomon said “Destroy” Terriermon open his mouth said **“Bunny Blast”** He fires at Kokomon who destroys it with his hand Terriermon stumbles to get up while Kokomon sends a black orb at him Terriermon dodge lands on the ground groaning.

But Emperorgreymon said “Hey ugly” Kokomon turns only to get kick back the Mega Digimon continue to fight while Veemon climbs up ask “A little help here” He tries to climb over Davis notice said “Veemon” He runs over “Let me help you up”

Davis grabs Veemon and pull him up only to fall to the ground Veemon said “Now let me help you up” Hawkmon flying by Yolei runs said “Hawkmon, I’ll help you” Hawkmon lowering said “No need I” He stumble on landing Yolei caught him as her hat fell off Yolei said “Oh, Hawkmon, I’m so glad you’re not hurt”

But Hawkmon said “Yes I know but you don’t have to choke to prove it” Something was digging by them Cody looks then coming out of the ground is Armadillomon, Cody happy said “Armadillomon” He runs over Armadillomon said “Cody”

He stares at Cody “I’ve been digging all over for you” Emperorgreymon holds his sword yell **“Dragonfire Crossbow”** He fires arrows at Kokomon hitting him then he notices the others came and help Veemon said **“V-headbutt”**

He hits Kokomon’s chest as Terriermon flies in the air calls **“Bunny Blast”** He hits Kokomon in the face Emperorgreymon moves forward and kicks Kokomon’s face leaning him more back as Terriermon has Veemon moves while Hawkmon has Armadillomon holding his legs.

Armadillomon said “Bombs away” He let go curl as a ball hit Kokomon’s face Davis cheers said “You got him” But suddenly Kokomon said “Think again” He gets up straight unaffected he laughs Emperorgreymon charge in but Kokomon dodge Emperorgreymon and slams him into the ground hard.

Emperorgreymon groans tries to get up but Kokomon lands on his back while raising his hand making the orb appear and Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Terriermon all went flying towards Kokomon’s hand who caught them.

Emperorgreymon watch Kokomon opens his mouth Emperorgreymon yells “NO” Veemon said “He’s gonna eat us” But suddenly a voice calls **“Hand Of Fate”** The energy saves the Digimon cuts Kokomon’s arm and legs making Emperorgreymon move free.

In the is Angemon ready Davis said “Angemon” Also in the air is Angewomon ready Yolei said “And Angewomon” Emperorgreymon flies over to them pull out his sword hovers between them said “Good to have you guys here”

They notice black orbs leaving the wounds as the arm fell Hawkmon calls “You save us exquisite timing” Terriermon holding Armadillomon, and Hawkmon holding Veemon both heading for the ground while running to the group is TK and Kari.

TK calls “Sorry we’re late” Seeing them Cody said “Look it’s TK” Yolei said “Kari” TK wave his hand said “We would’ve been here sooner but our plans got derailed” Davis happy said “Yeah Kari you made it” Kari looks to see the three Digimon in the air said “Gatomon, and Patamon were worried so they digivolve into Angemon, and Angewomon” Kokomon turns to the trio he sends a black orb at Angewomon who dodge said **“Celestial Arrow”** She fires hitting Kokomon who’s left arm came off making black orbs came out.

Angewomon spins around trying to balance as Emperorgreymon came catch her ask “You okay” Angewomon nods said “I’m okay” She gets out as Emperorgreymon use his sword said **“Dragonfire Crossbow”** He fires arrows at Kokomon hitting him.

While Angemon spins his staff said **“Angel Staff”** Making the orbs disappear suddenly everything went black as Davis looks up said “Either this is an eclipse or we’re in trouble” Cody looks up said “I’m not supposed to be out after dark”

Yolei holding herself said “It’s cold” Suddenly Kokomon’s wounds start to recover he opens his eyes groaning Davis runs forward said “Look his wounds are healing” His arm start to connect Veemon said “It’s got to be that virus inside of him”

Kokomon fully recovers stands up Angemon, Angewomon, and Emperorgreymon all watch Angemon said “This isn’t good” Angewomon said “That virus is getting on my nerves” Emperorgreymon thinking _‘How can we defeat that virus’_

While Yolei holds Poromon in her arms said “Poromon, there’s nothing you can do stay here” Poromon tries to move saying “Let me go” Willis notice something ask “Davis, what’s happening to you” He walks as a field of flowers appear.

Davis runs forward as a baby yelling “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size you big bully” TK and Kari looking around TK said “Kokomon’s making time go backwards everyone’s getting younger”

Willis as a baby runs forward said “Davis you’re a baby” Davis turns said “Who are you calling a baby you baby” But he notices himself “I’m a baby look” Willis looks at himself said “Back to the beginning” Angemon, Angewomon and Emperorgreymon lowers themselves ready.

Davis and Willis walk forward Davis said “Willis, back to the beginning didn’t mean to go back to Colorado” Willis said “It means go back in time when the virus first attack Kokomon” Hearing this Angemon spins his staff glows blue said “That’s it”

Angewomon glows pink said “We have to stop him before we know it, we’ll be changing diapers” Kokomon trying to open his eyes from the light as Emperorgreymon thinks _‘That Digimon I turn into back on the net he’s a connection to me’_

Suddenly a flash of a different Digimon appears in his mind making Emperorgreymon blink then hears _“Ancient spirits unite”_ Emperorgreymon said “Ancient spirits unite” Then he remembers the cave writing _‘The Legendary Warrior’s will combine to form a new Warrior Digimon to help against evil’_

Emperorgreymon raise himself “I got it” He glows red while Yolei tries to help Poromon who’s wing is injured Poromon said “Let me go” He tries to go up but Yolei stop him said “I’m sorry but you’re ground” Davis runs forward yelling while Upamon bounce and Cody as a baby runs after him crying.

Angewomon said “We don’t have the strength to defeat him the new Digimon will have to use the golden digieggs” Angemon said “But we need time to summon the golden digieggs” Emperorgreymon said “Then I’ll give you time”

Angemon and Angewomon watch him fly into the sky and starts to digivolve.

“Ancient spirts unite” Emperorgreymon hovers in the air below him the temple rises from the ground all nine armours with elements all went towards Emperorgreymon who’s armour, and sword disappears to reveal an orange body the armours start to change.

From his head a blue and grey samurai helmet goes on with a white mask and red markings covers the lower face, black armour covers the necks, on the chest red armour with yellow symbols on it on the shoulders is blue and yellow shoulder pads with yellow extra connecting to the front and back with red outlines, and red armour on the biceps with yellow outlines.

On the lower arms is covered in red and yellow gauntlets but on the left arm is Emperorgreymon’s helmet and on the right arm is a grey wolf head the hands have yellow armour on the top and fingers as well.

On the waist a red and yellow outline hexagon with a symbol connects to a blue armour covering the waist, on the thighs is red armour with yellow lines, on the kneecaps is golden shield like that prism, on the lower legs is blue armour with yellow outlines and makes a gap for the kneecaps, on the feet covered in blue armour with yellow markings.

Grey underneath the soles and yellow claws out, and on the back a golden ring connects with five spikes going outwards and two long yellow straps go down to the feet and stop the tips are orange with a marking in the middle wearing a black body suit he hovers in the air “…Susanoomon”

Everyone looks at the new digimon in awe as Susanoomon flies pass the angel digimon and kicks Kokomon surprising him Susanoomon turns said “Hurry digivolve” Angemon said “Right” He looks to Angewomon “Come on”

Angewomon flies after Angemon as Susanoomon keeps Kokomon busy “We have to digivolve to our mega forms so we can release the golden digieggs” They glow pink and blue.

“Angemon warp digivolve too…” Rainbow symbols is seen Angemon appears spins around he his wings disappears so with his staff when he combines his hands he digivolve into Magnaangemon then digivolves.

To a warrior with a blue helmet with silver wings on the side grey armour on the chest with yellow markings, blue shoulder pads with yellow markings and grey outline, grey armour covering the arms with blue gauntlets that has yellow markings.

On the waist is a grey armour with the Crest of Hope connecting to a blue armour with yellow outline and a yellow symbol on the sides is grey armour going down to another grey armour with yellow markings and outlines.

On the legs, kneecaps and feet are grey armour, blue kneecaps, grey, and blue feet armour, going down to the feet is a yellow cloth with red markings and coming out from the back is ten angel wings “…Seraphimon”

“Angewomon digivolve to…” Angewomons hands move in a rainbow area the ribbon comes off Angewomon spins then her body suit and helmet came off as new white body suit comes on then a teal green helmet come on with a red hair coming out from the top covering the top half of her face and has a yellow cross going up, down and the sides on it.

Around her neck is grey armour connecting to her chest with teal armour going on top with yellow circles, on the shoulders are teal round pads that as a small teal armour with teal spike coming out on her arms is grey armour on her lower arms is teal armour gauntlets in her left hand a shield with a horse on it, a golden spike comes out with yellow wings, and in her right hand is a double golden spear with a red handle in the 

Middle with golden wings coming from the side, on the waist is teal armour going down to her kneecaps with a golden cross in the middle as well as red spheres on each end of the cross, on her feet is golden, and teal shoes, on the back is eight golden armour wings as well as two real rings spread, her hair went straight to her feet hovers in the air “…Ophanimon”

The two mega digimon hover in the air together while a glow appears their chest Kari and TK went forward they said “Wow, aren’t they beautiful” The two digimon spins around as Susanoomon kicks Kokomon back he looks to see it said “It’s working”

But Kokomon use this hits Susanoomon to the side who notice “NOO” He went after Kokomon who went to the angel digimon fast Ophanimon notice said “Hurry here he comes” Kokomon gets closer as they combine to form a golden glow but Kokomon hits them they grunt going to the ground while the golden digieggs went pass Kokomon.

Patamon hovers screams, Gatomon screams upside down while Kokomon tries to get the golden eggs but they went pass Susanoomon who punches Kokomon away he turns yell “Hurry” Susanoomon moves as Kokomon tries to attack him.

The golden digieggs went to Willis and Davis the eggs went to their hands Gatomon said “We release the golden digieggs now the others can armour digivolve” Davis looks down said “This is our last shot”

He opens his hands as a rectangular prism egg appears, Willis opens his hand as a his golden digiegg turn into a round egg with a ear pointing up on a stand Willis ask “What do I do with this” Davis said “Just do exactly as I do”

Susanoomon hovers above the ground as Terriermon, and Veemon runs over to him as Kokomon pounce to attack while Davis looks at Willis and said “You ready golden armour energise” The egg glows as Willis looks at Davis and said “Golden armour energise”

“Veemon golden armour digivolve too…” Veemon in the air with a serious look on his face as golden energy covers him he digivolves into a older version of himelf with a golden helmet over his head with spikes.

Long golden shoulder pads, golden gauntlets covering his lower arms, golden armour on his chest, golden armour on his waist with a symbol, and golden armour on his kneecaps, legs, and feet.

Terriermon golden armour digivolve too…” Terriermon in the air with a happy look on his face as the golden energy covers him he digivolves into a older verions of himelf with golden helmet coving his face with a spike on the forehead.

Golden wings with red tips at the back, golden chest armour, golden shoulder pads with red outline, on the lower arms are golden gauntlets with red area and a hole in the middle with three spikes, the waist had golden armour with a symbol on it, on the knees is golden rings, on the feet are golden boots with red in the middle, and on the back is a launcher.

Kokomon tries to attack all three but they went pass him Susanoomon hovers as the new digimon appear next to him “Magnamon” Magnamon on Susanoomon’s left “Rapidmon” Rapidmon on Susanoomon’s right while Gatomon walks said “Is that the coolest thing you ever seen or what”

The three digimon move back then went to the sides as Kokomon tires to attack them he turns to see them Rapidmon said **“Rabbit Fire”** He fires two missiles at Kokomon’s head exploding head on Magnamon said **“Magna Blast”** He fires golden lighting at Kokomon hitting him.

Susanoomon said **“Heavens thunder”** He fires a ball of thunder from his hands hitting Kokomon but he just keeps healing Kokomon chuckles Davis said “It didn’t work” Willis said “He’s too strong” Poromon tries to get up.

Kokomon turns to the trio Rapidmon said “Every time we attack him he regenerates” Susanoomon said “Then we’re just have to attack him inside” Magnamon look at them said “Good idea follow me” Suddenly Susanoomon turns to see Kokomon appear Susanoomon yells “Look out”

But Kokomon opens his mouth making all three digimon go inside and eats them Kari gasp, Willis shock said “He ate them, Terriermon” Yolei bandaging Poromon said “Listen to me Poromon” She starts to cry “You have to give it time to heal okay”

Meanwhile inside Kokomon he appears said “Time to heal” He remembers Willis bandaging him while Rapidmon, Magnamon and Susanoomon hovers forward Susanoomon looks ask “What’s that up ahead” Rapidmon said “I don’t know”

Appearing in front of them is Kokomon “Look” He looks at them and raise his arm Susanoomon ask “What’s he doing” Kokomon moves his arm Magnamon said “He’s trying to tell us something” Susanoomon ask “What’s he pointing to” Kokomon points to himself.

Rapidmon said “There must be something inside of him, the virus” Kokomon puts his hand on his chest groaning Magnamon said “He’s trying to show us how to help him” Rapidmon ask “What does he want us to do” Kokomon said “Destroy”

Susanoomon said “Destroy the virus” Kokomon nods Susanoomon regains his colour “Time to heal” Magnamon and Rapidmon both regain their colour while Kokomon starts to groan move around while Susanoomon yells **“Heavens Thunder”** He fires a ball of thunder from both hands.

Rapidmon yells **“Rapid Fire”** He fires too missiles Magnamon yells **“Magna Blast”** He looks up sending the lighting while Willis notices something’s wrong with Kokomon who groans then covers his head with both hands.

Davis on his back as Kokomon roars then he change colours from purple, and green to white, and yellow Kokomon smiles as the darkness disappears Willis looks at Kokomon and said “Kokomon” Kokomon said “Willis”

Willis said “The virus it’s all gone” Kokomon said “Thank you” With that he slowly disappears Willis now crying said “Now I’ve lost both of them” Suddenly a voice calls “You’ll never lose me, Willis, I told you I’m your friend” In the air is Susanoomon hovering down towards them with Terriermon and Veemon on his shoulders “Friends are always there for each other” Willis happy said “Terriermon” He wipes his eyes happy.

With time back to normal Willis is looking at where Kokomon was “I guess without the virus Kokomon couldn’t heal himself anymore the battle was too much for him” Terriermon sad about his brother gone.

But Davis walks forward said “Don’t be sad Willis” He stops behind him “One thing you have to learn about Digimon they never really die” That got Willis attention he nods as Terriermon sighs in relief.

So the group head back to New York they stood on the bridge Willis said “Thanks for coming back to new York with me I’m gonna miss you guys” Davis said “I think we’ll see each other again” Willis said “I sure hope so we’re sorta getting use to being part of a team right Terriermon”

He walks forward as Terriermon said “Yeah” Willis said “One last thing” He kiss Kari and Yolei on the cheeks making them blush turns runs “Bye” As Davis yells “Hey what’d I tell you about kissing Kari she’s my girl” Willis runs picking up Terriermon” Kari hearing this ask “What’d you mean ‘your girl’” Davis turns said “Oh, nothing just guy talk”

On a road by a beach Willis is on the phone said “Hi mum, I’m here on the island I’m just waiting for the ferry then I’ll be right home” he chuckles “Yeah I had a lot of fun it was a great trip of I met a lot of new friends I did get in a couple of fights but I’ll tell you all about it later, yeah I miss you too”

Terriermon sniffing the air said “Does anyone besides me smell a digiegg” In the water is a digiegg a voice calls “Willis” Willis looks gasp Terriermon looks as well gasp the digiegg moves Willis said “Kokomon” So Willis and Terriermon both run to him _ **“Like I said Willis learn about teamwork the hard way he also found out that Davis was right Digimon never really die”**_

Willis trips **_“Their information just gets reconfigured”_** Willis gets up **_“Only sometimes they come back singing in a different tune”_** Kokomon grunting swaying _“Hey now you’re an all star”_ Kokomon grunts _“Get your game on go play”_ Kokomon sways _“Hey now you’re a Rockstar”_

Kokomon sways more _“Get the show on, get paid, and all that glitters is gold”_ Willis watching said “He’s tone deaf” Kokomon sways _“Only shooting stars breaks the mold_ ” Kokomon disappears smiling.


End file.
